Solo Amigos
by kaoru-pretty
Summary: PUES YO DISCULPANDOME OTRA VES POR LA DEMORA E INFORMANDO QUE SUBI EN CAPITULO 10,lemon suave Y ESPERO QUE GUSTE JEJE,, mmm lo sientoooo
1. conclusones

Como ya beven saber lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y aunque ya lloore por eso el recodarlo todavía lastima ¬¬ floro ...

"..." personajes hablando

-...- personajes pensando

bueno conesas recmendaciónes los dejo para que puedan leer el primer capitulo de mi primer fic¬/¬ espero que les sea interesante y agradable leerlo, espero reviews para que me cuenten que tal es y que le falta ... sin mas que decir me retiro

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS**

**_CAPITULO I : CONCLUSIONES_**

"fría noche" dijo la mujer joven ojiazul mirando el enorme cielo estrellado.

"kaoru-domo se encuentra bien?" pregunto un pelirrojo preocupado, el sabía que algo andaba mal ya que no había visto su radiante sonrisa desde hace mucho.

La mujer lo miro directamente a los ojos sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo sonreír por inercia, el siempre lo hacia así con ella, aunque no estaba seguro por que, pero sabía que de alguna manera cada vez que sonreía lo hacia para evadir su mirada.

"por que lo preguntas?"

"bueno es que ha estado muy callada .. Y no es muy normal en usted" dijo el pelirrojo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no molestarla.

Ella, por fin rompió el contacto al ver de nuevo la sonrisa que solo incrementaba la fuerza del muro que él creo entre ellos, así, volvió a mira a las estrellas y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba para nada el ambiente, decidió irse a dormir.., ya era hora.

Se volteo dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y dijo "kenshin no te preocupes estoy bien y será mejor que vayas a dormir, yo haré lo mismo".

Al él no le convenció para nada esta respuesta y la sintió mas como una evasión – será que me esta evitado?- pensó kenshin – pero por que?- y antes de poder decir algo pudo ver como ella se alejaba para su habitación, dio un suspiro de relajación y cansancio, no sabía por que pero cada vez que Kaoru aparecía el se tensaba y aunque estaba seguro de que no era, por que le desagradaba, no quiso darle mas vueltas al asunto y se fue a dormir.

* * *

En su cuarto Kaoru se encontraba pensando, hace unas semanas escucho una conversación entre dos mujeres sobre las parejas, no, ella no quería escuchar, pero fue en el Akabeko y no podía evitarlo, por lo menos esa era su excusa por haber escuchado una conversación en la que no estaba invitada, como sentía tanta curiosidad por saber si tenía una oportunidad con su pelirrojo pensó - que mejor que alguien te diga como son esas cosas sin necesidad de preguntar?-.

Bueno el hecho es que esas mujeres, no mucho mayores que ella, llegaron a la conclusión, que si el hombre no da el primer paso o señal de querer tener una relación, es que no quiere tener nada; en ese momento ella pensaba que era ridículo – de repente sea tímido o tenga miedo- se dijo, aunque era consiente de que ninguna de esas razones encajaba bien con Kenshin Himura el temible Battousai y, con el paso de los días fue aceptando esa teoría "el no quiere tener nada conmigo" se dijo en la oscuridad de su habitación, - pero será solo con migo o con todas la mujeres -, bueno en realidad eso no importaba y hasta cierto punto no quería averiguarlo, ya que suficiente desilusión sentía al darse cuenta de que con ella nada pasaría, y si se enteraba de que solo con ella, sería una doble carga para su corazón por que ella sí estaba enamorada de él, y justo hoy había llegado a la conclusión de no hacer mas cosas para poder revelar sus sentimientos a Kenshin.

"una mirado profunda" dijo, ella lo había mirado profundamente solo para ver en su alma algo que dijera lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella – en realidad quería una chispa de esperanza para mi - pensó y vio algo que espera no ver en ese momento, su sonrisa o muro como ella empezaba a llamarla "ja.. Irónico justo por esta sonrisa me empecé a enamorar de él y ahora por esta sonrisa pretendo olvidarme de este amor", cerro los ojos para no ver nada.. No sentir nada .. Y no llorar, del esfuerzo y cansancio de pensar tantas cosas sin querer se quedo dormida.

* * *

En el cuarto de Kenshin, él se preguntaba por que será que Kaoru se comportaba tan extraña y sin razón aparente sintió que era su culpa y se sintió triste de que aunque no quisiera y sin darse cuenta siempre terminaría SINDO culpable del sufrimiento de Kaoru, no entendía por que exactamente por mas que intentara no hacerle daño siempre lo hacia "bueno" dijo en un suspiro y como no queriendo pensar mas por esa noche intento pasar una noche mas haciendo un esfuerzo de dormir.

Al despertar Kaoru escucho los pasos de Kenshin en el Dojo y decidió levantarse pero justo cuando iba a salir de su cuarto se acordó de lo que pensaba la noche anterior y aunque le dolía tenía que ponerse la meta de no intentar nada para que Kenshin se diera cuanta de sus sentimientos ya que había logrado aceptar la teoría de las señoritas a las que ni conocía y eso le causo risa "bueno si no paso nada hasta ahora debe ser por que ellas tienen razón no? … Y aunque me duele admitir que Kenshin no quiere nada conmigo, también tengo que admitir que no quiero que se aleje de mi del todo, creo que el ser su mas grande amiga me ayudará a entenderlo y a no estar sola, solo espero no llenarme de esperanzas, tengo que ser alguien segura de lo que quiero y ser fuerte para que tenga confianza en mi. Su Mejor Amiga" al terminar de decir esto salio la última lagrima que por el derramaría (según ella) no lo haría mas, ya no lloraría por él, estaba claro que no lograría nada y era hora de aceptarlo – no prometo no llorar por é l- pensó – pero si hacer todo el esfuerzo para que lo pueda ver como un amigo que me alejo de la soledad en la que vivía – suspiro dándose valor y salio de su cuarto con una nueva meta que era el no amar a Kenshin mas de lo que Amigo significa.

Kenshin estaba tranquilo haciendo el desayuno (que como siempre le quedaba perfecto) pudo ver por la ventana que Kaoru se acercaba al a cocina.

"Kenshin buenos días veo que ya hiciste el desayuno".

"sí, Kaoru-domo, buenos días".

" quieres te ayude en algo?".

"kaoru-domo no es necesario ya acabé", por una extraña razón Kenshin no sintió esa tensión que hacían especiales las conversaciones con Kaoru, y no era normal, claro está que decir que cada vez que el hablar con ella lo hacia ponerse nervioso, era demasiado, ya que nuestro querido pelirrojo es un experto para ocultar sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaba con ella sentía algo en su vos , en su forma de tratarlo, en su forma de mirarlo, que en estos momentos parecía ir desapareciendo y la repentina falta de ese **algo** no le gustaba para nada.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, **en lo que cabe ¬¬, **Kaoru peleando con Yahiko y Sanosuke llegando a comerse todo, la cena también paso sin mayor inconveniente, por lo menos era lo que aparentaba, por otro lado Kenshin observaba bien cauteloso a Kaoru, en el transcurso del día ella le regalo varias veces una sonrisa como suele ser y aunque le encantaba ver su sonrisa había algo que le decía que esa sonrisa era muy... no estaba seguro de cómo explicarlo pero carecía de algo, algo que estaba casí seguro tenia que ver con él. De repente se acordó de lo que había pasado en el mercado cuando fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena.

**

* * *

**

**F B **

"kaoru-domo esta cantidad de tofu estaría bien?" pregunto Kenshin mostrándole el tofu a Kaoru.

"no lo sé recuerda que no sé cocinar" le respondió Kaoru.

"! Pero es buena para calcular la cantidad necesaria de tofu"

"si tu lo dices… creo que la cantidad que tienes esta bien además estoy casí segura que Sanosuke viene a comer".

"le dijo que vendría a la cena?" pregunto Kenshin un poco sorprendido por la delicadeza de su amigo para informar que venia a la cena.

"¬¬ no pero estoy casí segura que vendrá… Kenshin en verdad crees que el tendría la amabilidad de avisarme?" pregunto incrédula Kaoru por la repentina ingenuidad de Kenshin con lo que a Sanosuke se refiere.

"tiene razón Kaoru-domo, pero aun así usted se preocupa por que no falte para él, es muy amable"

"bueno Kenshin es que si no me preocupo por que tenga que comer cuando aparezca en el Dojo, nosotros seremos los que no tendremos que comer --" dijo Kaoru un poco rojita, ya que no era exactamente por ser considerada que le daba de comer a Sanosuke, sino mas bien por ser un poco cuidadosa y egoísta.

"ha - ………………… -" dijo kenshin sonriendo como siempre.

"tendedero por favor envuelva este tofu" dijo Kaoru, que empezó a apurarse ya que se estaban demorando mas de lo debido y la cena tenía que estar echa a la hora.

"no hay problema señorita" dijo el tendedero pesando y envolviendo el tofu "es hermoso ver que las parejas comparten las tareas de la casa" dijo refiriéndose a Kaoru y Kenshin "hay pocas parejas que lo hacen y déjenme decirles que las que lo hacen son las que siempre quedan unidas" dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa sincera "y ustedes se ven muy felices juntoa".

Kaoru al ver que el tendedero estaba confundiendo las cosas y para no incomodar a Kenshin desmintió, sin mostrar sentimientos ocultos, que eso no era verdad "ha no se equivoca yo y Ken no somos pareja, es que somos solo amigos y el esta viviendo conmigo y otros amigos y me ayuda a hacer algunos caceres en el Dojo"

"ha bueno, disculpen mi equivocación, es que no es por molestarlos pero en verdad pàrecen una pareja de esposos" en eso le entrego el tofu y cobro.

"no tiene por que disculparse2 dijo Kenshin, como par no quedar fuera en esta bochornosa conversación.

"bueno será mejor que no vallamos" dijo kaoru "gracias" – por todo – pensó, por que por mas de que quisiera olvidar a kenshin este error del tendedero la alegro, pero pudo ocultar ese sentimiento.

De regreso al Dojo ninguno de los dos hablo y no era algo común ya que varias veces antes los habían confundido con una pareja y a Kenshin no le molestaba para nada, pero disfrutaba ver como Kaoru se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a hablar de todo y enredarse con lo que decía, en cambio hoy no paso nada ni siquiera dudó en desmentir al tendedero e izo todo lo contrarió, se comporto como si no hubiera sucedido nada y aunque era cierto que una simple conversación de esa clase no significaba nada, él sabia que Kaoru aun era inocente en muchos de esos aspectos y por eso la cuidaba y se preocupaba de la reciente reacción de ella, además de asegurar que eran amigos – y lo somos no?- pensó Kenshin – no? – este ultimo pensamiento no le gusto para nada sentía que algo andaba mal, pero por otro lado también podía ver que Kaoru había mejorado su animo, aunque con él fuera un poco diferente – de repente me los estoy imaginando – pensó y no le dio mas importancia al asunto.

**FIN DEL F B**

* * *

Después de haber analizado todas las posibles cosas que pudieron amargar a kaoru llego a la conclusión de que no izo nada y que de repente ella no cambio si no era una de las facetas que todavía no conocía de ella, aunque algo preocupado, en realidad estaba alegre de poder presenciar una nueva faceta en su vida y esperaba que kami le diera mas oportunidades e como esa – en verdad creo que no me lo merezco pero si mi encantaría poder ver mas y conocer mas de su vida, todo este tiempo que el viví con ella pude comprobar que sí hay gente buena, amable, confiable, respetuosa por la vida de todos y de la suya propia y un montón de virtudes mas, estoy seguro de que kaoru encontrara la felicidad y espero que no se olvide de mi cuando lo haga – con este ultimo pensamiento que le izo sentir escalofríos intento dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente todo transcurría con normalidad y nuestro amado pelirrojo estaba lavando la ropa mientras que Kaoru estaba entrenando a Yahiko.

Kenshin seguía frotando la ropa cuando se puso a analizar otra vez la situación en la que encontraba – Kaoru esta igual con Yahiko, se pelean de la misma forma todos los días al igual que con Sanosuke, ella solo cambio conmigo… creo…, hasta Sanosuke se dio cuanta de que algo pasaba ya que me pregunto si había peleado con Kaoru por que estaba como distante… diferente… será que en verdad esta enojada conmigo? Bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo y es hablar con ella – tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que el kimono que lavaba de tanto frotarlo ya estaba perdiendo su color.

"Kaoru- domo me va golpear por arruinar su kimono TT-TT "dijo justo en ese momento alguien le habló.

"Kenshin te sucede algo?" pregunto Kaoru al ver la cara llorona de Kenshin.

Kenshin se izo piedra al escuchar a Kaoru hablarle desde atrás "bueno sabe...yo…yo...yo…yo" suspiró. "malogre su kimono" dijo cerrando los ojos para que recibir su castigo (o golpe como quieran llamarlo) pero nada sucedió...nada, abrió los ojos para ver a Kaoru y ahí estaba ella no pudo mas que decir.

"lo siento mucho Kaoru-domo prometo cómprale otro" dijo un Kenshin avergonzado.

"no te preocupes Kenshin, tu me haces el favor de lavar mi ropa y pues un error los comete cualquiera" dijo Kaoru mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila. "yo lo arreglare no se tan mal"

"pero yo.."

"no Kenshin hablo en serio no hay problema"

"déjeme pagarle Kaoru-domo, usted sabe que ago esto por que me permite quedarme y pues… no quiero abusar"

"NO, kenshin para eso somos amigos, mira dame el kimono lo dejo secar y después lo arreglo, si?"

"uu Bueno, si esta segura de poder arreglarlo no hay problema"

Esta última conversación la sintió muy formal hasta para él, que era la formalidad en persona, decidió dejarlo para después y prepara la cena, cuando se dio vuelta pudo ver como Yahiko y Kaoru estaban entrenando, noto como ella seguía siendo la misma con el niño – igual – pensó – con Sanosuke también pero conmigo no – de nuevo entro la duda de haber echo algo indebido, algo que hiciera a Kaoru ser mas… - mas que? – pensó, ni el lo sabia pero quería a averiguarlo – de repente se entero de algo en su pasado que todavía ella no sabia – sin duda kenshin no le contó todas las atrocidades que cometió en la época del Hittokiri, pero eran cosas que el mismo quería olvidar y pues recordarlas para contarlas y todavía para contarlas a ella no era cosa de su agrado, sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar todas esas ideas y seguir con su cotidiano día total así de repente podía pasar por alto aquel sentimiento que crecía en su interior sin que el pudiera detenerlo.

* * *

espero reviews bye ahsta el capitulo siguiente 


	2. solo preguntas

Como ya beven saber lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y aunque ya lloore por eso el recodarlo todavía lastima ¬¬ floro ...

"..." personajes hablando

-...- personajes pensando

bueno conesas recmendaciónes los dejo para que puedan leer el primer capitulo de mi primer fic¬/¬ espero que les sea interesante y agradable leerlo, espero reviews para que me cuenten que tal es y que le falta ... sin mas que decir me retiro

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo II: Solo Preguntas _**

Kaoru sabía muy bien que su cambio de actitud hacia Kenshin era demasiado brusco, pero también necesaria, no quería dar marcha atrás ella ya estaba decidido y tenia que demostrar fortaleza – pero aun así es difícil pensar y recordar lo que yo significo para él, la hermana, la prima, la amiga, y por lo que veo me encasillo en ese rincón – suspiro pesadamente era claro para ella Kenshin no quería tener nada … hace tiempo que él lo tenia claro y lo demostraba con el constante Domo que solía ponerle al decir su nombre, con ese limite, esa raya imaginaria que puso obligándola a estar a una distancia **prudente **de él – claro yo siempre quise cruzar ese limite, fui yo la que lo busco, apoyo, no lo juzgo, confió plenamente hasta sentir que siempre estaría a su lado, pero segada por el amor que le tengo, aun, no quise ver que el ya tenía las cosas claras- sacudió su cabeza y miro la única compañía que tenia, la oscuridad de su cuarto – creo que la mejor forma de ser y sentir que soy la amiga de Kenshin es tratarlo como el acostumbra tratarme, pero sin exagerar , por que no quiero que piense que izo algo malo, ¬¬ y conociéndolo como lo conozco seguro que esa idea ya se le cruzo por la rojiza cabeza – pensó sintiéndose extrañamente animada a seguir con la idea de ser la amiga que el ve en ella, con Sanosuke y Yahiko era diferente y ella lo sabia, la diferencia era que ella no se enamoro de ninguno de ellos y por eso la amistad que tenía con ellos aunque un poco tosca y fastidiosa era sincera y pura.

Así pasaron los días, entre riñas con Sanosuke por sus constantes apuestas (que dicho sea de paso Kaoru siempre termina pagando), con Yahiko por sus fastidiosos comentarios, la visita de Megumi con las niñas, entre otros cosas normales para el Dojo Kamilla.

" Kenshin algo te izó la fea?... te ves algo distraído últimamente?" pregunto Yahiko repentinamente.

Era claro, Sanosuke y Yahiko no eran tontos ellos habían notado el cambio de actitud por parte de Kaoru para con Kenshin y se preguntaban a case debía, así para averiguar lo que paso entre ellos dos empezaron a indagar.

"es cierto estas muy callado…., no me digas que se pelearon" aumento Sanosuke

" he?... no es nada no ha pasado nada Sanosuke" respondió Kenshin un poco incomodo por las inquisiciones de sus amigos.

"si tu lo dices" dijo Sanosuke " ¬¬ no me queda mas que creerte no?"

"bueno, con tal de que no descuides tu cocina" dijo Yahiko "ayer casi dejas que se te quema el arroz, Kenshin sabes que la única comida mortal que hay aquí es la de la Busu y si tu empiezas a cocinar igual pues sería terrible comer acá"

Justo en ese instante Kaoru esta pasando para ir a su cuarto y escucho sin mucho problemas ya que Yahiko lo estaba gritando, siguió caminando intentando ignorarlo no quería pelear en ese momento, no sabía por que pero se sentía malhumorada – lo mejor será pasar por alto los insultos de Yahiko- pensó para si misma, pero Yahiko tenía otros planes para su maestra.

"oye Busu" grito llamándola "que le hiciste a Kenshin que esta tan distraído, por tu culpa va empezar a cocinar como TU!"

Kaoru se limito a caminar hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para poder darle el típico golpe en la cabeza " yo nada, mira si Kenshin esta distraído no tiene por que ser mi culpa, y si algo hice que lo molestó le di la suficiente confianza como para que me lo diga él no, Kenshin?" pregunto mirándolo.

Kenshin se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada de kaoru "he yo"

"mira Kenshin, tu y yo somos amigos así que siéntete con la confianza de decirme lo que te molesta de mi" dijo Kaoru para darle confianza a continuar.

"no, no es nada es solo que me distraje en ese momento nada mas"

"entonces no fue mi culpa" dijo Kaoru mirando a Yahiko

"en lo absoluto Kaoru-domo, usted sabe que no me molesta nada de lo que haga"

"bueno entonces me retiro que tengan buenas noches" kaoru se dio media vuelta y salió

"que raro dijo Sanosuke, parecía enojada por algo, además es muy temprano para irse a dormir"

"de repente esta cansada Sanosuke, ella trabaja mucho para mantener el Dojo" dijo Kenshin que sin darse cuenta lo dijo con cierta admiración que se reflejaron en los ojos violetas no pudiendo pasar desapercibidos por Sanosuke.

* * *

Kenshin esa noche no durmió nada bien, bueno en realidad alguna vez durmió bien, cuando Kaoru le pregunto si algo le molestaba de ella el quería aprovechar la oportunidad para preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba - ya va un buen tiempo que esta así con migo - Kenshin quería admitir que le gustaba la idea de ser su amigo pero no podía por que sabía que había una parte de él que no quería ser su amigo –ser su amigo es un privilegio que la vida me dio – pensó – claro yo no me merezco tal privilegio, pero el hecho que ella lo allá aceptado de pronto, me …. Duele – suspiro, si esa era la mejor forma de describir al sentimiento que lo envolvía cada vez que Kaoru le recordaba la amistad que ellos compartían - dolor - pensó – pero por que? Si siempre espere a poder ser un amigo digno de la Kaoru, por que ahora que ella me acepto me causa ese sentimiento amargo? - y sin querer pensar mas se dispuso intentar dormir.

Kaoru estaba dando vueltas en su futón, después de la reacción que tuvo hoy poder dormir era cosa de titanes, se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que trato la situación, así que decidió ir a tomar algo – de repente así consiga que el sueño me alcance – pensó, ya hacia algún tempo que tenía ese pequeño problema de insomnio pero decidió no darle importancia – ha de ser por los cansados trabajos que ago - pensó – de repente por eso estuve de malhumor todo el día – llego a la cocina se serbio un gran vaso de agua tibia la tomo de golpe salió de la cocina ya había logrado llegar a la puerta de su cuarto cuando sintió una pequeña presión en su muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedir que siga el camino a su cuarto, Kaoru se volteo para ver quien era su interceptor y se quedo helada al ver que era Kenshin quien la miraba serio y directamente a los ojos como buscando repuesta que solo la sinceridad y transparencia de las ventanas del alma pueden proporcionar "que…que sucede kenshin?" pregunto nerviosa y sorprendida de la acción de este.

El seguía viéndola con la misma intensidad sin decir palabra alguna haciendo que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa –por que – pensó kaoru –que le pasa, de repente lo moleste con algún comentario, Ho será la reacción que tuve hace una horas? – se preguntó intentando descifrar el comportamiento de Kenshin en esos momentos.

"Kenshin… creo que es hora de dormir mañana hablamos de lo que tu quieres ya?" dijo con la esperanza de que el pelirrojo dijera claro kaoru-domo, pero para su mala suerte lo único que logro fue que él apretara un poco mas su agarre, ante esta reacción kaoru decidió mejor quedarse callara, escuchar lo que tenga que decirle y eso espero.

Después de un rato de incomodo silencio que para kaoru fueron décadas de incomodo silencio, Kenshin simplemente la soltó pero su inquisitiva mirada seguía clava en ella, kaoru pensó que era el momento par preguntarle de nuevo que le pasaba pero el se adelanto y dijo "discúlpeme kaoru-domo" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"te sucede algo malo Kenshin" dijo temiendo que el le dijera que se iría a luchar, por su extraño comportamiento fue lo único que según ella justificaba lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

"no, nada discúlpeme de nuevo no fue mi intención preocuparla"

"pero..." suspiro "esta bien kenshin si tu lo dices debe ser verdad"

"creo Kaoru-domo que tiene razón, usted debe descansar ya es tarde, será mejor que me retire, buenas noches" estaba emprendiendo el camino a su cuarto hasta que la voz de Kaoru lo detuvo.

"Kenshin!" lo llamo, el se volteo mostrándole una de esas sonrisas que dicen mucho y nada a la vez – por lómenos esa sonrisa sirve para saber que volvió a ser el mismo- pensó con desgano "Kenshin sabes que era verdad lo que dije no?" pregunto, él la miro un poco confundido "ya sabes, eso de que te di suficiente confianza para que me digas que te disgusta de mi, me encantaría que seas sincero conmigo, si deseas preguntarme algo hazlo yo te voy a responder con igual sinceridad" y le dio una de sus sonrisas.

"gracias Kaoru-domo y son se preocupe yo se lo aré saber si algo me parece incorrecto, aunque usted no comete errores"

"eso es mentira uno de mis grandes defectos es confundir las cosas a mi favor, creeme me cuesta todavía darme cuenta y aceptar ese mal habito", Kenshin solo se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto, kaoru izó lo mismo la verdad eso era lo que mas deseaba en ese momento estar sola en su cuarto su único refugió donde libero una lagrima amarga que recorrió su cara "no llores" se dio ánimos "sabias que no iba a ser fácil, solo tienes que acostumbrarte, sabes que puedes" se dijo mientras se volvía a recostar en su futón y detenía con su mano una lagrima que quería salir de sus azules ojos.

* * *

De nuevo en su cuarto kenshin se preguntaba constantemente que era lo que le había pasado, como pudo ir sin siquiera darse cuenta al encuentro de Kaoru – lo ultimo que recuerdo con absoluta claridad es que intentaba dormir, cuando escuche los pasos ligeros de kaoru, la seguí para fijarme que se encontraba bien sin que ella se diera cuenta, en el momento en que se disponía a entrar a su cuarto sentí la fuerte necesidad de respuestas para mis preguntas y después solo recuerdo sus ojos, no me acuerdo en que momento me acerqué a ella ni lo que me dijo, yo solo me podía fijar en sus ojos – pensó con tristeza, fue la primera vez que Kenshin se permitió perderse en esos ojos tan hipnotizantes – espero no haberle acusado un mal rato con mi extraño arrebato, no me perdonaría fastidiar mas a kaoru-domo – depuse de unas horas intentando descifrar su propio comportamiento empezó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

"dos días" dijo Kenshin en un susurro mientras cocinaba la cena, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Kenshin se topo con Kaoru aquella noche diciéndole que no pasaba nada, pero cada vez lo soportaba menos– lo único que deseo es saber por que cambio conmigo, solo la razón nadan mas – se dijo pensativo – pero después de lo que paso esa noche dudo que siquiera pueda hacer eso, aunque ella parece normal-; Después del incidente, a la mañana siguiente kaoru despertó a la hora acostumbrada fue a la cocina saludo ha kenshin y cuando él quería explicar lo sucedido la noche anterior ella le dijo "Kenshin tengo hambre voy a llamar a Yahiko para desayunar de una vez" y salió de la cocina sin permitirle darle una explicación por su mal comportamiento y durante todo el día así como el siguiente evadía el tema – espero que no este molesta – el hecho de que kaoru este molesta con él era algo que no le gustaba nada – aunque a decir verdad ella no me evade a mi sino al tema – medito – ella me sigue regalando su sonrisa a todos incluyéndome, pero…- ese pero no le gusto nada, los peros siempre significaban inconformidad, no tenía por que poner peros, si Kaoru no quería hablar del tema y además parece estar bien con él y con los demás no tendría por que sentir que algo faltaba, pero lo sentía, de repente se sorprendió preguntándose que es lo que quería? - bueno yo quería cuidar de ella y que ella confiara en mi, yo deseaba compensar la nueva vida que me regalo sin dudarlo y sin juzgarme, pero ahora que veo las cosas…– decidió ponerle mas atención a lo que hacia "no, esta bien de esa manera, es lo mejor" agarro un cucharón probo la comida "me quedo perfecto como esta, no hay necesidad de aumentar ni quitar nada" así salio al patio para poder lavar la ropa.

"Kaoru–domo buenos días" dijo kenshin al ver a kaoru que recién se había levantado "desea que le sirva el desayuno?" dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Kaoru estaba ves no pudo evitar un pequeño rosado en sus mejillas por la repentina intromisión de Kenshin en sus ojos "he… bueno arigato" dijo bajando la vista.

Kenshin no dijo nada pero no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad le encantaba ver a kaoru en ese estado de timidez que se reflejaba en sus mejillas – se siente bien - pensó – hace mucho que no veía el rasado en sus mejillas que solo logra acentuar mas su belleza - ante este ultimo pensamiento creyó mejor ir a servirle el desayuno no era conveniente ni educado pensar así de Kaoru-domo.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews en verada me animan a seguir con la historia , bueno espero que lesaya sido de su agrado este nuevo capitulo y siganmandando reviews porfa

sin mas que decir me despido bye hasta el proximo cpitulo


	3. mentiras piadosas no?

como ya deben saber este anime no me pertenece ni nada ... pero eso no impide que pueda hacer volar mi imaginación no?

bueno a qui unas recomendaciones para que entiendan cuando:

personajes hablando "..."

personajes pensando -...-

espero que disfruten este capitulo y perdonde por la demora

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS**

**_CAPITULO III MENTIRAS PIADOSAS NO?_**

Después de unos días mas kenshin decidió no seguir intentando hablar con Kaoru sobre aquella ahora mas lejana noche, pues al parecer ella lo había olvidado y bueno el también empezaba a darle menos importancia – si ha ella no le afecto en lo mas mínimo, creo que le estoy dando demasiada importancia al problema - .

Miró a su alrededor ya era de noche y todos descansaban, mañana sería otro día y se acordó de lo que Sanosuke y Yahiko habían informado en la cena

**FB**

"mañana tengo que ir a ayudar a Megumi" dijo sorpresivamente Sanosuke

"Que raro que ella te pidiera tu ayuda" dijo Kaoru con un poco de desconfianza.

"que quieres decir"

"que eres muy torpe para ayudar en la clínica y mas que ayuda creo que serias un estorbo"

"ja no mas que tu en la cocina Jo-chan además le debo plata y es una forma de pago" dijo levantándose "bueno se izo tarde será mejor que me valla, mañana no vengo ya están avisados depuse no digan que soy un malagradecido" dijo viendo a Kaoru antes de salir

Kaoru sigue con la vista a Sanosuke, algo no encajaba bien ella lo presentía normalmente Megumi prefiere pedirle ayuda a Kenshin para que cuide las niñas pero Sanosuke además esta el hecho de que le prestara plata – definitivamente algo esta pasando – pensó sin quitar la vista ala puerta por donde había salido Sanosuke minutos antes hasta que otra voz llamo su atención

"hablando de ayudar, yo también le prometí a Tsubame que ayudaría en el Akabeko"

Dijo Yahiko sin poder evitar el pequeño sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas

"en serio" dijo Kaoru mirándolo fijamente – definitivamente algo esta pasando y voy a averiguar que es – pensó

"si quieres pregúntale busu además mañana no vamos a entrenar así que no le veo lo raro"

"claro que no es raro que te pidan ayuda lo raro es que justo sea el mínimo día que Sanosuke decide ser caritativo igual que tu"

"a mí que me importa que el Cabeza de Pollo sea o no caritativo yo le prometí a Tsubame ayudarla y lo voy a cumplir" dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida "buenas noches kenshin" miro a Kaoru y dijo "busu" y se fue corriendo para su cuarto

**FIN del FB**

Nunca expreso el nada en esa cena pero también entendía por que kaoru-domo estaba interrogando a sus amigos, el creía al igual que ella que eso era una treta mas para poder juntarlos, claro a él no le molestaba ya que no creía que pasaría nada malo – además si solemos pasear solos – pensó – no creo que esto sea muy diferente- y no le dio mas vueltas al asunto.

Kaoru se encontraba sentada encima del futon, no podía dormir, "mañana" dijo en un susurro, si mañana estarían en el dojo solos – pero por que tengo que pensar en eso? - ella había logrado ser fuerte, había logrado controlar sus emociones y sus sentimientos por que pensó que Kenshin lo que mas necesitaba y quería era una amiga y pues ella deseaba ser esa amiga, pero… él cada ves lograba confundirla mas de lo que ya estaba - tengo que aclarar esto – pensó, pero nunca quiso tocar el tema de la famosa amistad que empezaba a tener con el, por lo menos era lo que sentía ella, aunque no exactamente lo que quería pero eso ya no tendría que imperar en lo pensamientos de la morena – mañana será perfecto para poder hablar con él, aunque tampoco sé si resultara contraproducente, solo espero que todo salga como pienso- uu y se quedo tranquilamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Kaoru se despertó dispuesta hablar con Kenshin, no estaba segura de cómo empezar, pero sabia que tarde temprano tendría que hacerlo – y que mejor que temprano no?- pensó intentando darse ánimos para lo que estaba apunto de hacer, llego a la cocina y vio que Kenshin estaba ya sirviendo el desayuno

"buenos días Kaoru-domo"

"bu…bueno días Kenshin"

"le sucede algo?" dijo mirándola sorpresivamente a los ojos, claro el también se sorprendió – últimamente me estoy dando estas libertades- pensó recriminándose que no debía hacer eso de nuevo.

"no es que… bueno ya no importa desayunamos?" dijo intentando despedir los nervios que empezó a sentir "dime Kenshin, Yahiko ya se fue?" pregunto para entablar una conversación.

"si me dijo que no vendrá has entrada la noche"

"haa bueno" dijo sin mas que decir y sin animarse a decir nada de lo que se supone tenía que decir se quedó callada y el incomodo silencio reino en el lugar Kenshin al ver que kaoru empezaba a incomodarse por el repentino silencio decidió romperlo.

"Kaoru-domo que desea para cenar?" pregunto esperando que esta pregunta iniciara una interesante conversación (¬¬ si como no)

"he? ... no no nada...nada especial Ken, es mas creo que tendrás que hacer la cena solo para ti, ya que yo pienso salir" – no tengo el suficiente valor para hablar con él TTTT - pensó arrepentida

"piensa salir?"

"sí, si es que como no van ha estar ni Yahiko ni Sanosuke pienso hacer algo que tenía pendiente" – que mentirosa TTTT que soy-

"pero… no creo que sea conveniente salir, ya que últimamente ha habido bastantes secuestros y asaltos"

Kaoru suspiro, ella ya sabía que se venía – seguro ahora va intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero no voy ha dejar que me manipule ya no- pensó " Kenshin somos amigos no?"

" hee ..s sí, por que lo pregunta kaoru-domo"

"por que, bueno por que ya deberías saber que no voy a cambiar de opinión, tengo que salir y no voy ha desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora que Sano y Yahiko salieron puedo tranquilamente encargarte el dojo sin estar preocupada por encontrarlo destruido a mi regreso"

" pero entonces déjeme acompañarla" dijo Kenshin un poco preocupado, "últimamente había habido muchos secuestro y él no quería que le sucediera nada malo a Kaoru

"no" dijo Kaoru "No, Ken entiende no me puedes acompañar" dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia por su insistencia, ella lo único que buscaba era estar tranquila y SOLA – no tiene por que preocuparse así, ni siquiera como amigo ni como nada mas – no ella no quería ser una carga para Kenshin, pero parecía que él quería mantenerla a su merced como si fuera el hermano mayor que debe cuidar de la pequeña Kaoru, NO ella no quería eso no era su hermano era solo su amigo - pues los amigos no deben ser tan …tan …tan sobrepotector – pensó amargamente – Kenshin Himura no me vas a confundir, no permitiré de nuevo hacer me ilusiones y te voy a obligar a comportarte como un amigo, si no quieres ser nada mas no tienes derecho a nada mas- pensó.

"demo…" estaba a punto de decir cuando fue interrumpido por Kaoru.

"kenshin no empieces con tus peros que NO es NO entiendes" dijo perdiendo el último ápice de paciencia que se había impuesto

"es que Kaoru-domo"

- listo suficiente, necesitas una razón para no acompañarme te la voy a dar – pensó perdiendo todo razonamiento de lo que hacia y dejando se guiara por la amargura y la frustración dijo "NADA KENSHIN, NO ENTIENDES QUE TENGO UNA CITA Y NO NECESITO DE UNA MAS COMPAÑÍA QUE LA DE MI CITA"

no supo por que pero se sintió bien haber fingido una cita, aunque ese sentimiento no le duro mucho ya que al toque se sintió mal por mentirle a Kenshin – ahora que ago – pensó un poco culpable al ver que kenshin había bajado la mirada, ya no la estaba mirando y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos – no puedo decirle que era mentira por que sino sabría que le mentí y seguro pensara que lo ice antes, además esto no están grave o si? - " heee.. Kenshin, entiende ya no soy una ñina y pues no es que me moleste que te preocupes pero ahora que voy ha salir con alguien no deberías y mas bien aprovecha este día como un día libre, tu sabes sin limpiar ni lavar" – que mentirosa que soy y todavía empeoro las cosas – suspiro pesadamente – bueno ahora supongo estará mas tranquilo, al saber que no salgo sola no, claro además aunque no es la mejor forma de hacer las cosas esto me ayudara ha que no me pregunte cada vez que salgo … pero me siento mal TT, bueno ya lo hiciste ahora no puedes dar marcha atrás – pensó dándose fuerzas para seguir despreocupando a Kenshin según ella claro esta.

"kenshin, KENSHIN!" llamo al ver que todavía no levantaba la mirada ni decía nada – pero que tiene que decir, supongo que nada ya que ese asunto no le incumbe- pensó algo melancólica

por su parte Kenshin no sabía que decir o hacer en el momento que escucho de la misma boca de Kaoru que tendría una cita sintió que la sangre le hervía, sintió amargura y celos muchos, celos que sintió en cualquier momento serían liberados dejando salir al culpable de su culpa, supo que sus ojos cambiaban, el supo que ahora tendrían un color dorado que tendría que ocultar, pero depuse de unos instantes se sintió pesado, triste, infeliz ya no celoso ya no amargura sino su triste realidad – así que por eso estaba tan rara, seguro no me lo contó por temor, por eso se alejo solo de mi, claro ningún hombre quiere ver a su novia hablando y conviviendo con un completo extraño con pasado oscuro como yo – en eso escucho la voz de kaoru que lo llamaba, todavía con al cabeza cacha decidió ocultar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía – si ella es feliz no tengo por que interponerme – pensó " hooo ya veo kaoru-domo… demo dígale a su pareja que por favor cuide de usted"

a Kaoru le sorprendió y dolí esto ultimo – así que aquí queda todo – pensó – bueno Kenshin me alegra que entiendas q…q… querido amigo – pensó y dando un suspiro dio media vuelta y dijo " claro Kenshin, pero aun así confía en mi la próxima"

"yo confió en usted… demo no confío en la gente que roba y secuestra"

"bueno ahora no tendrás que preocuparte, por que sabes que estoy sola y pues es bueno no?"

"claro, si a usted le hace feliz, es bueno kaoru-domo"

"sí, si a mi me hace feliz" esto ultimo lo dijo casí en un susurro "bueno Kenshin nos vemos mas tarde"

"claro Kaoru-domo que se divierta en su cita"

" no te preocupes eso are" y mostrándole una sonrisa salio del Dojo

Después de unos minutos que Kenshin se quedo quieto donde kaoru lo dejo, volvieron los celos y la preocupación – ahora ella salió con quien sabe quien, como puede aceptar una cita con una persona sin antes habérnoslo dicho, que tal es uno de mis enemigos que desean venganza contra Battousai, pero que ingenua es no puede confiara en la personas así como así y menos en ese, maldición no sé ni su nombre, pero lo averiguare, es solo para estar seguros que es la persona indicada para ella además soy su amigo debe velar por su seguridad y si su seguridad es estar encerrada en la casa pues todo sea por su seguridad – pensó con una mirada que daba ha ver que tanto Battousai como Kenshin querían saber quien era la cita de kaoru, estaba apunto de salir del dojo en busca de Kaoru, ay lo había echo, ya la había seguido antes y era fácil dar con ella su natural olor a Jazmines era único en todo Tokio y al igual que ella eran inconfundibles par él, pero no contó con que el destino interferiría en su urgente persecución.

* * *

muchassssssssssss gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, espero que este capitulo les aya gustado yyy tengan paciencia que sebá poner interesante, además se me acurrio unas ideas que espero que les gusteno yeeeee ! jajaja bueno pes me vuelvo a disculpar por la demora uu ya que yo me propuse poner una capitulo por semana pero creo que se me fue la cuenta de los días ÔÔ 

pero lo importante es que aquí estanpara que ustedes los leany disfruten haaaa no se olvides de dejar reviews siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

arigatooooooooooo nos vemos en la capi siguiente


	4. ojos cielo, aroma a jazmines

Bueno ya saben pes, la triste realidad, es que este anime no me pertenece TT

Aquí les dejo mi ultima creación, este es un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten y me hagan saber sus opiniones siii ! Arigato o

"... " personajes habloando

**- ... -** personajes pensando

**

* * *

**

**SOLO AMIGOS**

_**CAPITULO IV: OJOS CIELO, AROMA A JAZMINES**_

Kenshin seguía donde Kaoru lo había dejado, seguía meditando sobre la forma reciente de actuar de ella además del hecho reciente de que le confesara que se dirigía a una cita – no puede ser ….. o sí? – Se pregunto mientras empezaba caminar - bueno eso ya no importa ahora solo deseo ver con quien esta … ósea si es una buena persona … solo eso – justo cuando había dado unos pasos escucho una vos familiar llamarle.

"Kenshin a donde vas!"

Kenshin conocía muy bien esa vos – por que ahora – pensó, para después sentirse culpable por ser tan poco amigable "Megumi-domo que la trae por aquí? Pensé que tendría bastante trabajo por eso pidió la ayuda de Sanosuke" dijo con aparente desesperación por el repentino retraso a su misión.

"Ho, Kenshin así es, por eso estaba por pedir tu ayuda"

"mi ayuda? Pero para que puedo serle útil ahora?" Dijo un poco mas desesperado, Kaoru se alejaba mas a cada minuto que él se retrasaba y aunque él sabía muy bien como ubicarla no quería dejarla sola con un hombre… cualquiera. (Eso según él ¬¬)

"buen Kenshin quería que…" en ese momento aparecieron coarriendo dos niñas ya conocidas para el pelirrojo, saltando de alegría por ver a su querido hermano de juegos.

"Ayame-chan Suzume-chan" dijo algo sorprendido y además adivinando que era lo que Megumi le pediría.

"bueno Ken creo que ya sabes lo quería pedirte, la verdad me encontré con Kaoru hace unos minutos, estaba apurada… te dijo a donde iría?"

"mmm... n...no" – creo, mejor, que se lo diga ella no, - pensó Kenshin un tanto incomodo, además estaba el hecho de que no quería que pensaran que Kaoru tiene alguien hasta que él este seguro que es una persona confiable.

"y tu la dejas te salir sin preguntarle a dónde iba?" pregunto un poco sorprendida Megumi.

"bueno ella sabe cuidarse sola y además no tiene por que dar explicaciones de adonde va" dijo ya un poco mas incomoda que antes, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Megumi quien prefirió no preguntar mas.

"es que yo creía que tu… no importa" después de un momento de silencio incomodo Megumi hablo "la cosa es que me dijo que tu te encontrabas aquí y que podría pedírtelo, además las niñas te quieren mucho y como hay bastante gente en la clínica no podemos estar pendientes de ellas"

"C...Claro no hay problema"

"amenos que tengas cosas importantes que hacer"

"n...no tengo nada que hacer"

"como te vi saliendo pensé que tendrías algo importante que hacer"

"no Megumi-domo, yo puedo cuidar de las niñas"

"en ese caso yo regreso a la clínica y vengo mañana a recogerlas"

"claro no sé preocupe" dijo ya sin mas remedió, él mismo a veces odiaba no poder decir que no cuando le pedían su ayuda, todos lo errores cometido en su pasado lo obligaban a poner en prioridad el hecho de ayudar a las demás cuando ellos se lo pedían y mas si se trataba de las personas que él consideraba preciadas por darles su amistad, al percatarse de esto repentinamente se sintió muy mal por no confiar totalmente en kaoru ya que eso es lo que demostraba por pensar que no estaba segura con aquel hombre – pero ella todavía es muy ingenua no? Tengo derecho a preocuparme ya que como ella misma lo dijo somos amigos y pensándolo desde ese punto… además la gente puede aprovecharse de u bondad y amistad y… será mejor que lo deje así hoy no podré salir de aquí – y con eso clase de pensamientos entro al dojo junto con Ayame y Suzume quienes demostraban no tener preocupaciones y estar muy alegres de estar en su compañía.

* * *

Kaoru después toparse con Megumi y casi, casi gritarle que no le importaba a donde iba y que no podría ayudarle, que le pidiera a Kenshin ese favor, se sintió mal y tuvo el impulso de regresar al dojo para ayudar a Kenshin pero entonces él sospecharía que ella le mintió y no quería explicarle por que, además no tenía una explicación para ese repentino arrebato de rabia? – por que? Por que tuve que mentirle con algo como eso y aunque parece no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo, no debí hacerlo - suspiró con amargura – a quién engañó lo que quería es ver si le importaba, vaya que decepción me lleve… - "vamos Kaoru no que ya no importaba que te mirar de otra forma, no que te conformabas con ser su amiga?" se pregunto con el leve sentimiento de alguien que se rendía "no, claro que me importa, pero eso cambiara, solo dame tiempo no ves que es difícil?" se dijo regañándose por regañarse, y no tenerse mas paciencia ya que esto de ser su amiga era todo un proceso que pronto tendrá sus primeros frutos " sí " se alentó "tente paciencia y veras que las cosas mejoraran … pero … también tenle mas paciencia a él" se dijo mientras caminaba con dirección al bosque.

* * *

Kenshin seguía sentado mirando la puerta por donde se suponía tendría que entrar Kaoru, ya era de noche y las niñas se habían dormido casadas de jugar, ahora estaba él, solo con el silencio del dojo; desde que Megumi le dejo a las niñas a su cuidado no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que realmente le afectaba de toda esta situación y la verdad tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, ya que sabía que muy en el fondo de su ser, lo que sentía por Kaoru no era solo amistad, pero también (según él) sabía que no podía darse el lujo de sentir algo mas profundo por ella, ella no se merecía la sombras de un hombre, ella merecía aun hombre que le de un futuro brillante y limpio de un pasado oscuro, y ese hombre no era él – de repente aquel con él que tiene su cita, sea ese hombre – pensó, sin darse cuenta cuanto se hería a si mismo, o sin querer sentirlo – seguro será una gran pareja para quien se la merezca, … me gustaría ver … saber … ver, no la verdad es que no me gustaría ver pero … si saber, de repente… mejor limpio algo – (ya limpió mas de 5 veces cada rincón del dojo en lo que va del día ¬¬).

* * *

Hacía horas que ella caminaba yendo de aquí para allá sin saber que hacer, de algo si estaba segura volver al dojo no era una opción, no por el momento, ya no quería pensar en como se librara de la pequeña mentira que le dijo a Kenshin – él tiene la culpa por ponerme de mal humor – pensó – si no me llenara de preguntas cada ves que salgo y no me sobreprotegiera tanto no estaría en este embrollo, aunque pensándolo bien desde que mis padres murieron nadie se preocupa en mi como él, claro, están mis otros amigos pero el es especial en ese sentido, yo siempre le demostré mis sentimientos de una forma … bueno como para que él captara la idea y si todos los que me rodean sabes lo que siento … lo que sentía … aún así él solo pudo ver o crear mi necesidad de un hermano o un guardaespaldas – "claro Kaoru si ya te habías aclarado este punto del problema" se dijo pesadamente "ya no debes darle vueltas al asunto, tu ya lo tienes claro y eso es… todo" - se apoyó en un árbol pesadamente ya se hacia tarde "creo que pensar en él todo el tiempo no ayudará, además eso sería tener esperanzas de que él me vea de otra manera y la verdad yo ya no tengo esperanzas … ya no" miro al cielo y vio una luciérnaga siguió su camino con la mirada y se topo con aquél lugar, aquél lugar que guardó celosamente en su corazón, lo estudio con la mirada intentando inútilmente evitar que los recuerdos aparezcan como si los viviera en ese mismo instante, el abrazo, la despedida, las lagrimas todo seguí ahí detenido en el tiempo – yo lloré por que sentí que lo que mas amo se alejaba con destino incierto .. y él me abrazo seguramente para darme las gracias – pensó amargamente, por mas que no quisiera recordar esos dolorosos momentos lo hacia ya que era uno de sus recuerdos mas preciados y aunque doloroso nunca lo olvidaría – al final yo soy la culpable de todo, el nunca dio indicios de sentir algo hacia mi, algo que no fuera gratitud, y yo niña tonta empecé a malinterpretar esa gratitud con amor y como yo ya estaba enamorada … pues no fue difícil empezar a soñar con un futuro juntos … solo sueños eso es – la luna estaba grande y hermosa haciendo brillar aquel hermoso y doloroso recuerdo – creo que ya es tarde ¬¬, claro la niñita salió sola y una niña no puede estar hasta tan tarde en la calle – pensó amargamente mientras emprendía su camino al dojo.

* * *

Mientras, en el dojo kenshin había llegado al límite de su paciencia, se dirigió a ver a la niñas – ellas están tranquila y siguen durmiendo – pensó al verlas - tengo oportunidad para buscar a Kaoru, ya es muy tarde y de repente le pasó algo – salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la puerta de calle (son puertas no?), en el momento en que abrió la puerta, se encontró con un par de ojos color del mar, junto con el particular olor de aquella flores silvestres y únicas como son los jazmines, empezó a dejarse envolver por a aquel exquisito olor y automáticamente la preocupación se esfumo dándole paso aun sentimiento que no sabía exactamente que era, pero le gustaba y mucho. 

"Kenshin lo siento se me izó tarde"

"s… se… encuentra bien Kaoru-domo?" pregunto, por suerte para él ella no podía verlo ya que la luna como dándole un premio, por quien sabe que, le permitió observarla detenidamente sin que ella lo notará, él nunca se dio el debido tiempo para poder observarla de esa forma, ahora ella ante sus ojos cambio y se transformo en una bella mariposa –siempre lo fue, solo que ahora … recién me doy cuenta – pensó embelesado por la mujer que tenía al frente.

"c… c… claro Kenshin p… por que tendría que estar mal?" preguntó Kaoru, quien no sabía por qué empezó a sentirse nerviosa haciéndolo notorio el sonrojo que teñían sus mejillas.

Kenshin al percatarse de que su mirada era muy intensa (cuando no?) decidió mirar ha otro lado – que estoy haciendo - pensó en forma de regaño "no … es que como era ya tarde y usted no suele demorar tanto cuando salé s… Ho Lo siento Kaoru-domo me olvidaba que tenía una cita y que no salió sola" dijo Kenshin con notoria incomodidad por el hecho recién recordado.

Kaoru al oír esto se quedo como piedra – como le digo que no salí con nadie ! – "Kenshin que pensarías si te digo que yo...Yo, bueno es que yo"

Kenshin sintió los nervios de Kaoru – de repente le izó algo – pensó y automáticamente siento un impulso enorme de descuartizar a todos los hombres con los que Kaoru se relacionaba – compañeros, amigos, desconocidos no importa cualquiera que se le acerque tendrá que pasar por un pequeño examen dado por mi y si salen vivos tendrán la oportunidad de mirarla de lejos – pensó sin poder evitar el dorado en sus ojos hasta que.

"KENSHIN!" grito Kaoru al darse cuenta de que él no la estaba escuchando.

"he, Si? Kaoru-domo, lo siento no la escuche" dijo Kenshin volviendo a su estado normal…mente fingido )

"¬¬ no me digas, bueno eso no importa ya, además las cosas pasan por algo no?" , esto ultimo dejo muy confundido a Kenshin y es que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad de su supuesta cita y pues… no la escucho – de repente así sea mejor… por ahora – pensó Kaoru algo aliviada de que kenshin no la escuchara – a veces es conveniente que él sea tan despistado - pensó alegre por su buena suerte "Kenshin me acabo de acordar que Megumi quería que le ayudara pero… como estaba apurada le dije que tu la podías ayudar"

"sí, Megumi-domo me dejo a las niñas para que las cuidara y mañana viene por ellas"

"ya veo, lo siento mucho te comprometí sin siquiera saber si tenías algo que hacer"

"no hay problema Kaoru-domo, desea cenar o ya ceno?" se atrevió a preguntar Kenshin.

"bueno ya cené, pero todavía tengo hambre" – mentira! Pero no puedo decirle que no cene cuando se supone tuve una cita no? TT – .

"bueno entonces será mejor que entremos para que pueda servirle"

"ha?" dijo Kaoru quien recién se daba cuenta que se quedaron el la puerta todo ese tiempo "sí, tienes razón, … Kenshin puedes ir sirviendo voy a ver las niñas"

"claro kaoru-domo" dijo mientras veía como ella se alejaba en dirección al cuarto donde la niñas dormían, ahora solo, no tenía que fingir que no le afectaba el echo de que ella tenía una cita pero tampoco podía culparla total es una mujer hermosa y joven – esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano – pensó – ella se ve alegre, lo note en sus ojos, brillaban como el mar cuando la luna lo alumbra – de repente se dio cuanta que por primera vez se había dejado llevar por las hermosas y perturbadoras sensaciones que le transmitía aquella persona, que, según él debía ser solo su amiga.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón ) que lo hayan disfrutado, no vemos y gracias a todos los que me apoyan, en verdad mmuCHAS ! GRACIAS D 


	5. nuestras verdades

YA SABEN, YA SABEN Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, nadita, nadita.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo y que cumpla sus expectativas )

"………" personajes hablando

-……..- personajes pensado

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS**

**_CAPITULO V: NUESTRAS VERDADES_**

**__**

Hace dos días que Kaoru había tenido su cita (¬¬ aja) y aun cada ves que se acordaba del asuntito sentía como la sangre le hervía "celos?" Se pregunto, un tanto confundido por el resiente descubrimiento - quizás - pensó, él ya se había preguntado eso antes, aunque no tuvo intenciones de demostrarlo, estaba claro que ese sentimiento apareció junto con la cita de Kaoru – ese sentiemitno…. No puede ser celos… o si? – siguió pensando, y aunque se había roto la cabeza en esto días para descifrar ese agridulce sentimiento (además de tenerlo prácticamente claro ¬¬) él sabia perfectamente que no había explicación que se ajustara mejor ha ese sentimiento, pero también sabía que de admitir que sentía celos por la cita de Kaoru sería, admitir de forma un poco sutil que sentía algo mas que amistad por ella, y bueno él no se quería dar esa clase de libertades con la chica…. O si?.

Bueno la verdad es que tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Kaoru este con quien sabe quien – hasta ahora no le dijo a nadie acepto a mi lo de su cita y la verdad no me parece correcto ya que sería de mucha utilidad conocer el tipo ese con el que sale – pensó Kenshin – de repente si lo conociera sería fácil dejar de sentirme molesto con el solo echo de mencionarlo – y aunque Kenshin no quería admitirlo tampoco podía evitar que su imaginación volara en cuanto a la cita se refiere y eso no era para nada de ayuda con su pequeño malestar – me pregunto si ellos … se besa ! Pero que estoy pensando – se reprocho – no tengo derecho……. Pero, si se atrevió juro que lo descuartizo – pensó sin darse cuenta – no creo que ella me haga algo así, podría pensar eso de cualquiera, pero de ella no, ella es incapaz – pensó de modo arrogante y posesivo, para que después de un rato algo sorprendido por su repentina forma de pensar reflexionó – por que este sentimiento? Por que me siento tan amargo con ella y mas con aquél tipo, si ella no hace nada malo, claro además de ocultarlo a todos menos a mi, pero en realidad lo único que hace es buscar su felicidad y si ella es feliz no se supone que debería ser suficiente?- se cuestiono entre melancólico y confundido (que novedad no?) – yo aquí, sólo, quejándome a la nada, y ella, quien sabe donde, a quién engaño no me dijo adonde fue pero tampoco se lo pregunte, es de suponer que esta con él no? – suspiro y un poco mas calmado dijo " es cierto, se supone que yo debería estar feliz, pero no lo estoy, ja, por mas irónico que a mi me parezca estoy triste y muy molesto ósea celoso no?".

* * *

Kaoru había salido un rato, quería, no, necesitaba hablar con alguien, era caso de vida o muerte – pero como hablar con alguien y esperar que me entienda cuando ni yo misma entiendo por que me metí en este embrollo? – Pensó pesadamente – la verdad es que espero un milagro, además me siento mas tranquila y relajada lejos del dojo … lejos de la mirada de Kenshin - pensó nerviosamente – últimamente me pude dar cuenta que los ojos de Kenshin se mezclan con lo dorados de Battousai en momentos, al principio pensé que era por que algo le incomodaba, aunque después me di cuanta que esas mirada las dirigía a mi de un momento a otro – este ultimo pensamiento le causo un ligerito temblor que en cierto modo le gusto " será que me cogió la mentira?" dijo entre sorprendida, asustada y enojada - pero por que no dice nada entonces… de repente no quiere que los demás se enteren de que soy una mentirosa, conociéndolo es posible que sea esto, … pero si es así por que es que me da esas miradas, bueno tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto pero no tiene por que ser así, además si tanto le molesta que le mienta por que no me lo dice, haaaa seguro cree que me intimida e intenta hacerme sentir mal por mentir ….- pensó ofendida "Pero quien se cree que es para querer hacerme sentir mal por algo que él provoco?" dijo prácticamente gritando (suerte que no había nadie por donde caminaba o sino roche ¬/¬) " no puedo creer que él sea capas de hacer algo así, ha no yo te voy a dar tu merecido Kenshin Himura, a mí nadie me hace sentir mal. 

Dispuesta a enfrentar ha Kenshin, Kaoru se dirigía al dojo con valor y coraje infundidos por las conclusiones recién sacadas.

* * *

Kenshin agradecía silenciosamente que en ese momento no había nadie en el dojo y aunque el hecho de estar solo no le era muy agradable, había vivido tanto tiempo en el anonimato y por lo tanto solo que no se le hacia nuevo, además del echo de que Yahiko y Sanosuke le habían dicho que deseaban dejarlo solo con Kaoru ya que parecía que ella estaba extraña con él y que era su culpa (prácticamente todo lo dijo Sanosuke), debía solucionar eso para que Kaoru sea la misma y por parte de Yahiko para que no sea tan estricta con su entrenamiento, - era gracioso, ya que justo después de que ellos volvían a salir para dejarlos … digamos … solos, ella salía no muy sola que digamos – pensó enojado. 

En fin, el echo era que Kenshin agradecía que nadie estaba en el dojo ya que sabia perfectamente cuan enojado… digo, celoso se encontraba y que sus ánimos no hacían posible que esto no se notará, y habiendo aceptado que ese sentimiento tan agridulce eran celos, pues, no pudo evitar que afloraran dejando que su otra personalidad saliera pero solo un poco, para que después de haberse desfogado volviera a calmarse – espero que esto sea lo ultimo – pensó cansado de haber hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día, en solo unas dos horas – con esto me siento un poco …. Cansado – suspiro – pensé que esto me ayudaría a relajarme que tonto, ni siquiera me logro librar de seguir penando en kaoru-domo y en su cita, en la que seguro esta, pero no puedo dejar que los celos me logren controlar ya que no sería apropiado para ella ni para mi, ahora que ago? – pensó desanimado por no encontrar en que ocupar su tiempo, claro además de seguir inconscientemente pensando en kaoru.

Era extraño coma el pensar en ella y en su cita le causaba celos, y el evitar que su imaginación volara como gaviota en el mar era casi, casi una odisea – será que me siento celoso por que esta con otro hombre? – Bueno la verdad es que siempre disfrutó tener la atención completa de Kaoru en él, y el ver que ella le prestaba su atención a otro no le era agradable – vamos a quien en gaño, ni siquiera me gustaba que le prestara mas atención a Sanosuke y a Yahiko, pero era algo inevitable, además que ella siempre mostró que con ellos la amistad era solo eso amistad y yo sabía… sé diferenciar entre amistad y… amor, eso me deja claro que con Sanosuke no puede pasar nada, además el es el que mas me insiste en que confiese los sentimientos que supuestamente tengo hacia Kaoru-domo y pues eso me deja con Yahiko – al llegar a este punto no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro – a quién en gaño Yahiko no es ningún peligro, sé que el la quiere pero también sé que ese amor es hacia un hermana y eso lo deja fuera del ruedo, claro están los otros hombre – pensó, analizando la forma en como sacarlos del camino - pero estoy seguro que ellos no se acercarían así nomás a kaoru ya que si no es todo el pueblo la mayoría piensa que es mi mujer y esta el echo que la mayoría también sabe que era battousai – por primera ves después de mucho tiempo agradeció la temible reputación que le dio el ser un asesino, hasta que… - me olvidaba – pensó sombrío y con una aura amenazadora, que se extendía por todo el dojo – está su cita, pero estoy seguro que si el estupido no sabe quien soy, pronto lo sabrá, y, saldrá corriendo, claro si es que aparecía su vida, tiene suerte de que no lo conozca si no, no seguiría en este mundo – después de un rato de pensamiento en los cuales se encontraba mucha sangre, sufrimiento y muerte (solo para la supuesta cita ¬¬), nuestro querido y celoso Kenshin se dio cuenta que cada ves le era mas difícil no salir a buscar a kaoru y matar al acompañante, pero vio necesario esperar que ella llegará, además de darse cuenta también de que pensaba en como sacarlos del camino – pero de que camino estoy pensando? – se pregunto (evidente no).

* * *

Kaoru después de sentir un aura algo violenta en el dojo, desdió dar media vuelta **y** caminar, casi correr de regreso a donde sea – creo que no es buena idea el inyectarse valor y coraje mucho antes de llegar al lugar en donde los necesitas, por que después de unos minutos ese valor y coraje nunca existieron – pensó un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que en ocasiones era una completa cobarde, " creo que mas tonta no puedo ser" se dijo " ese es mi dojo y yo debería esta ahí tranquila y relajada, como es posible que me hagan escapar de ahí como si fuera una cobarde?" se pregunto, y la verdad es que no era miedo lo que sentí sino vergüenza de verse descubierta por Kenshin ( según ella, él sabía la verdad XD ) – creo que aunque quiera no puedo aplazar mas esto, además si quiero ser una buena amiga tengo la obligación de decirle la verdad a él – pensó mientras se dirigía de nuevo al dojo – no creo que él aya sido un santo, en mas ni lo fue, él me ha ocultado muchas cosas, y desde el principió no confió en mi del mismo modo yo confié en él – pensó – pero ocultar no es lo mismo que mentir, es mas creo que mentir es peor, bueno lo mejor será pensar en una excusa para explicarle por que le mentí ya que ni yo misma estoy segura del por que – suspiro – esto va ser muy difícil, pero bueno, como él ya lo sabe, solo queda explicarlo … no?.

* * *

Kenshin, aunque impaciente se sentó frente a la puerta del dojo y espero – bueno no tengo opción, solo puedo esperar que venga, además ya es casi la hora de la cena y ella dijo que estaría aquí para la cena – pensó intentando calmarse – no creo que pueda calmarme hasta que la vea entrar y tampoco creo justo seguirla solo por estar celoso, claro que sería una perfecta excusa ir a buscarla y decirle Kaoru vine a buscarte por que no soporto verte con otro hombre, estoy celoso , no suena bien y tampoco lo veo apropiado – pensó – además ella ya no parece interesada en mi, eso demuestra al estar con otro hombre en este mismo instante – pensó sin poder evitar el enojo – sé que es mi culpa, sé que nunca quise pensar en Kaoru como otra cosa que no sea mi amiga, pero eso lo ice por que me pareció que estando a su lado de otra forma, la pondría en peligro, y vaya, que sí ha estado en peligro tan solo siendo mi amiga, no me quiero imaginar como sería si ella se convirtiera en … algo mas – pensó triste – aunque la verdad el tenerla a mi lado me hace sentir feliz y el verla sonreír es para lo que vivo, entonces este miedo ha hacerle daño por que sigue presente, no la quiero con migo pero tampoco la quiero con otro y eso lo demuestran lo celos que aún tengo – se levanto pesadamente, camino de un lado a otro intentando aclara lo que sentía en realidad, él sabía perfectamente que sentía algo muy profundo por Kaoru pero lo que no estaba seguro era que, o mejor dicho si estaba dispuesto ha sentirlo de nuevo.

* * *

Kaoru entro muy despacio al dojo, quería tomar por sorpresa a Kenshin, mejor dicho quería escabullirse de él ¬¬, pero cuando entro se topo con la imagen de Kenshin yendo de un lado a otro del dojo – que estará pensando? – se pregunto – será que me esta esperado para regañarme como si fuera su hija por mentirle, haa no, suficiente tengo con que no quiera nada con migo como para dejarlo que me trate como su hija… la verdad no lo soportaría – pensó dándose valor para aclara el por que la mentira que supuestamente conocía Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" lo llamo para que la mirada y ahí estaba esa mirada, una mezcla de violeta y dorado, en donde fácilmente podía distinguirse que estaba confundido, enojado, triste y una chispita de alegría, no suficiente para tranquilizar a la nerviosa Kaoru.

"Kaoru-domo que tal su día" dijo sin siquiera percatarse que se estaba acercando a ella

"b...bien" dijo con evidente nerviosismo

"bueno… me alegro, no tiene algo que decirme? La veo nerviosa" él lo que quería era oír de los labios de kaoru, que ella se encontraba con otro hombre mientras él se moría de celos, así de repente estaría mejor, pero solo de repente.

Y ahí empezó Kaoru con nuevo valor a decir la verdad que supuestamente sabía ya Kenshin o "mira Ken" dijo entre un suspiro y bajo la mirada " no fue mi intención mentirte con lo de la cita, tu sabes yo no suelo mentir sin una razón, mejor dicho no me gusta mentir, pero solo quería estar tranquila y sola por un rato por eso no se me ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera la de inventar una cita, algo que no debí hacer ya que como se ve, tu lo descubriste mas rápido que volando y pues tampoco es que pensará en ocultar esta verdad para siempre" miro a Kenshin a los ojos y se sorprendió cuando vio en ellos alegría, felicidad, ya no había el dorado, solo estaban el violetas y mas violetas que nunca "Kenshin estas bien?" pregunto – quizás deba esperar hasta que decida decirme algo total esta en todo su derecho a enojarse, aunque no parece nadita enojado – pensó Kaoru, quien ahora estaba confundida.

Kenshin por su parte escucho cada palabra de Kaoru esperando que ella le dijera algo como mi cita fue espectacular Kenshin tienes que conocerlo o algo así, pero lo que escucho fue completamente otra cosa, algo que lo alegro mas de lo que pudo controlar e imaginar – como puede ser que él echo de que me aya mentido me alegre? – se pregunto – no, no eso lo que me alegra, lo que me alegra es que ella no esta saliendo con nadie – pensó y deseando saber mas pregunto " Kaoru-domo, usted invento la cita que tuvo?"

Al oír esto kaoru se quedo como piedra " que tu no lo sabía?"

"! No"

"...…"

"pero me parece que usted es increíble"

"que quieres decir Kenshin?" pregunto Kaoru

"bueno, tuvo el valor de contarme la verdad antes de seguir con la mentira, hubiera sido mas sencillo venir y decirme que no le gusto la cita y que no volverá a salir con el joven con el que supuestamente salía, pero en ves de eso decidió decir la verdad … usted es sorprendente … única"

Esto ultimo dejo a kaoru medía muy confundida – como es que no se me ocurrió lo que dijo? – pensó, para después sonrojarse - me dijo que soy única – pensó – nunca imagine que escucharía esas palabras de su boca y menos después de una mentira – y sin poder evitar, sus miradas no se despegaron, derrepente Kaoru se sintió sofocada, pudo ver como los ojos de Kenshin no solo la miraba a ella sino también miraban su alma – que esta pasando – pensó sin dejar de mirar a Kenshin y no pudiendo detener que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Kenshin por su parte quería guardar esa imagen eternamente en su memoria - sus ojos azules, hermosos, que denotan pureza y en estos momentos algo confundidos pero bellos, su piel tersa, blanca como la nieve con un encantador rojo en sus mejillas, que solo la hace ver mas bella – pensó – será posible que sea tan entupido como dice Sanosuke, como he intentado ocultar y confundirme a mi mismo sobre lo que siento por Kaoru si yo ya lo sé – y sonrió.

Kaoru miro la sonrisa detenidamente – esa sonrisa oculta algo, además de ser diferente, ya no es la misma sonrisa que me mostraba, tiene un brillo especial – pensó "Kenshin… perdóname por mentirte, pero en vedad espero que me entiendas" dijo.

"no se preocupe Kaoru-domo yo ahora entiendo perfectamente" dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Kaoru en verdad no entendió lo que dijo Kenshin – pero no se ve molesto, además parece alegre, ahora definitivamente me siento mas tranquila – "Kenshin cenamos, es que tengo hambre"

"esta bien, seguro Yahiko y Sanosuke vienen mas tarde"

"bueno, que raros están esos dos debería ayudarnos con él dojo" suspiro "en fin que podemos hacer, me avisas cuando este servido voy a mi habitación, no la arregle cuando me fui"

"no hay problema Kaoru-domo yo le aviso"

"gracias" dijo kaoru dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Kenshin miro como ella se alejaba "ahora lo entiendo, tenía celos, ahora entiendo, que lo que siento por kaoru es algo mas profundo que la simple amistad... es amor…. La verdad…. es que siempre estuve enamorado de Kaoru, el perderla falsamente me izó darme cuenta que yo……… la amo" dijo, solo para sus oídos y su corazón.

* * *

Hoo ! Ya era hora que Ken se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, bueno espero les aya gustado este capitulo y como siempre gracias a las personas que siguen la historia nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…… haaaa dejen reviews 

ARIGATO


	6. Verguenza y Tristeza

Bueno, yo solo quiero disculparme por el enorme retraso que tuve y se que no hay excusa valida para esto pero tuve que reorganizar muchas cosas pero e aquí con otro capitulo mas (mas vale tarde que nunca aunque ahora prometo no taradme tanto ) )

YA SABEN, YA SABEN Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, nadita, nadita.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo y que cumpla sus expectativas)

"………" personajes hablando

-……..- personajes pensado

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS**

_**CAPITULO VI VERGÜENZA Y TRISTEZA**_

Kenshin después de lograra aclara de forma definitiva lo que sentía hacia Kaoru decidió dejar a tras todos lo temores que atormentaban su alma, aunque el sabía sería cosa complicada, pero le alegraba y facilitaba las cosas el acordarse lo que sus amigos insinuaban constantemente (o cada ves que ellos lo veían conveniente); cosas que insinuaban los sentimientos que ella sentía por él y además que él sentía lo mismo sin siquiera notarlo – es increíble como alguien puede saber mas de ti que tu mismo - pensó kenshin, después de todo era irónico como todos sabían lo que él ni imaginaba o…. no aceptaba? – pero también es comprensible, lo que yo quería era protegerla de todo daño…. Aunque eso no es excusa ya que al final yo termine haciéndole mas daño que cualquier enemigo – suspiro pesada y pausadamente – al final fui muy egoísta, al querer evitar que alguien se le acercara o que la mirara no era solo por protegerla ya que eso es un extremo innecesario, además de todo yo me incluía en el paquete, sin preguntarle lo que ella deseaba yo de cierta forma la obligaba a no pensar en nadie y pensar solo en mi, algo que según yo no podía suceder por que mi pasado era un tormento y peligro eternos por ello la persona que estaría con migo tendría que cargar con eso también, sin embargo me quede en su casa, encontré amigos y prácticamente una familia, cosas que nunca pensé volver a encontrar – miro el enorme y hermoso cielo despejado – y yo que le di, solo indiferencia y preocupación fui, no! Soy un egoísta por pensar que yo no soy digno de ella ice que nadie lo fuera hasta que yo lo decidiera – después de un largo suspiro termino de tender la ropa y volteo al lugar donde Kaoru practicaba normalmente con Yahiko, ella desde que le confeso la mentira no miraba a Kenshin a los ojos y lo evitaba, claro esto no paso desapercibido por nadie – ella me evita desde que me confeso la mentira, es algo natural ella no suele mentir y debe estar avergonzada, pero entonces como puedo arreglar esto? Yo desearía que aunque sea estuviéramos como antes pero ahora estamos tan lejos y todo por mi culpa – otro mas, otro melancólico suspiro.

Por otro lado Kaoru, como bien lo dedujo Kenshin, estaba complemente avergonzada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a mentir y mucho menos a Kenshin, pero había algo en su corazón que lograba tranquilizarla no todo estaba mal eso sentía ella y eso también la tranquilizaba, no estaba segura de lo que era pero era algo positivo y aunque intentaba que su avergonzada mente no se notara, sabía que en ella el ocultar algún sentimiento era gritarlo a todos (irónicamente hablando) – bueno la verdad es que tengo que felicitarme ya que mi actuación y mi fuerza en el momento de confesarle la verdad a Kenshin fueron las dos cosas que me permitieron mostrarme valiente, cosa que al parecer opaco el echo de mentir y Kenshin pudo ver la valentía en vez de la mentira – suspiro mientras fingía estar atenta a lo que Yahiko hacia – aunque ahora esa fuerza fue apocada por la vergüenza- bajo la mirada.

"Yahiko por ahora esta bien, pero quiero que hagas 1000 flexiones mas antes de descansar"

"que! Oye fea y tu que vas hacer? ……… ha ya veo eres una floja me dejas a mi trabajo mientras tu bien gracias"

"no mejor que sean 2000 y rápido!" grito eufórica mientras se daba vuelta para ir a su habitación "floja yo si trabajo mas que cualquiera aquí" murmuro para ella misma.

* * *

Kaoru llego a su cuarto se cambio rápidamente de ropa, necesitaba salir de ahí urgente ya que dentro del dojo sentía que se asfixiaba, arreglo su cuarto rápidamente – solo hasta la hora de cenar-- pensó – después regresó a la normalidad - pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir se topo cara a cara con la persona que menos deseaba ver y había estado evitando casi toda la mañana pensando que el salir le daría una victoria en su meta de no verlo por ahora – que tonto pensar que lo lograría, si el vive aquí – pensó con desilusión. 

" Ke… Kenshin" salto Kaoru de sorpresa y nerviosismo"

"Kaoru-dono, disculpe se encuentra bien?" pregunto preocupado

"si kenshin por que lo dices?"

"es que la vi un poco distraída el día de hoy" confeso Kenshin

"no es que estaba pensando en como hacer para conseguir mas palta" dijo Kaoru que después de meditarlo llego a la conclusión de que no era mentira ya que también le preocupaba eso

"no se preocupe por eso ya vera que lográremos salir bien de esta falta de dinero" dijo Kenshin con su peculiar sonrisa " dígame va salir a algún sitio?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"como?... haa siiii, deseo arreglar algo antes de la cena"

"Kaoru-dono puedo a acompañarla?" pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ya que él sabía que esto la ponía nerviosa y eso le gustaba y mucho

"bueno… es que es algo que deseo hacer sola Ken, además debes estar casado por lavar la ropa todo el día y… no querrás venir conmigo ya que debes estar enfadado por la mentira que te dije, y sabes no bebes sentir te obligado a comportarte normal conmigo ya que yo entiendo que puedes estar enfadado estas en todo tu derecho y.."

"pero no lo estoy" interrumpió Kenshin

"bueno .. Yo ya tengo que irme, Kenshin por favor quédate y cuida el dojo mientras no estoy"

* * *

Eso fue todo lo que ella le dijo antes de desaparecer del dojo, y el se sentía preocupado (novedad acaso?) ya que se podía ver por su estado de animo que esto la había afectado bastante – pero como hacer para que ella vea que no estoy molesto – pensó mientras preparaba la cena – no es evidente? – se pregunto un tanto enfadado por su falta de sinceridad en momentos como estos – mejor cocino y dejo de pensar … si mejor – Kenshin estaba tan concentrado en intentar concentrarse para cocinar, pero le era casí imposible ya que todo lo que hacía lo impulsaba a pensar que debía hacer con Kaoru, ella no era de la personas que mientan y ese ya no era el problema, así lo veía él, pero entonces por que ella lo evitaba por que ella no lo miraba directamente por que se aleja justo cuando él deseba todo lo contrarío – de repente es la ley de la vida aquella que dice que si haces algún daño a alguien este se te será debuelo con el doble de fuerza - pensar que puede ser la misma vida la que le juega sucio no le gusto – yo no le ice daño pensando que le haría daño – pensó – la verdad no creo que se a eso, pero será que ella no se da cuanta que cuando esta así de distante conmigo me causa dolor, tristeza, celos y muchos otros sentimientos que terminan por mezclarse y fastidiarme todo el día – suspiró, eso, ya se había convertido en un tic para él, después de todo era su culpa que ella también construyera una barrera para así poder quedarse solo como amigos, cosa que se fortifico con la reciente vergüenza de ella y su alejamiento – era toda… no es todo culpa mía, es irónico como mi culpa me alejo de ella y ahora su culpa hace lo mismo con ella – tanto pensaba en como hacer que las cosas vuelvan siquiera al estado normal no se dio cuenta que algo se le quemaba . 

"Kenshin algo se esta quemando" apareció Yahiko corriendo por el olor a quemado que emanaba desde la cocina

"que!" por suerte Kenshin también fue rápido y logro evitar una catástrofe mayor – TT mira como con las cosas justo Kaoru me dijo que cuide del dojo mientras ella no esta y yo casí, casi soy causante de que este termine en cenizas – pensó Kenshin aliviado y frustrado al mismo tiempo.

" no puedo creer que tu ayas casi quemado la comida!" dijo sorprendido Yahiko

en ese momento Kenshin se dio cuenta que no estaba solo " como? Ha Yahiko" dijo un poco a penado por el espectáculo

"valla Ken hoy estas mas distraído que ayer y que los anteriores días, que por cierto también estabas muy distrito" dijo una vos que provenía de la puerta

"Sanosuke" logro decir Kenshin

"es cierto Kenshin últimamente estas mas distraído, pero que bueno que aun comeremos" dijo aliviado Yahiko

"bueno Kenshin la próxima ves que te pase algo con kaoru por favor no te la pegues con la comida que eso sería muy egoísta" dijo Sanosuke que ya se había dado cuenta de lo distraído que andaba su amigo y el por que de su falta de atención – que mas podría distraer a un ex hitokiri?- pensó Sanosuke disfrutando con una sonrisa de triunfo por ver como Kenshin se puso de rojo.

"yo no tengo nada con Kaoru-dono Sano debes estar confundiéndote" intento excusarse el rurouni

"si, si, si como quieras pero ya estas advertido, con la comida no te metas" termino diciendo mientras se alejaba del lugar .. Pero antes "oye Yahiko-chan anda termina de limpiar la casa por mi"

"como……… pero acaso crees que soy tu criado, además ya te dije que no me digas CHAN" protesto eufóricamente mientras corría detrás de él.

Con un tanto de vergüenza kenshin prosiguió a seguir cocinando, pero esta ves se aseguraría de que nada diera indicios de hoy estaba algo diferente.

* * *

Kaoru hacia buen rato que caminaba sin rumbo – desde que hice la promesa de ser solo una amiga para Kenshin, el salir a caminar sin rumbo fijo se me izo una costumbre, además de ser la única forma de mantener cierta distancia entre los dos y si le aumento mi última metida de pata,.. podría ser que Megumi tenga razón cuando dice que todavía soy una niña y de repente lo que siento por Kenshin es solo un capricho niña – se dijo así misma – la verdad es que ahora entiendo por que kenshin dice que quiere protegerme, y claro mi comportamiento reciente lo demuestra, yo, sigo siendo un niña a la que hay que cuidar y proteger – repentinamente se detuvo y se dio cuanta de que había llegado ha ese pequeño pedazo del mundo en donde aun se sentía completamente feliz, lugar que guardara hasta que su corazón aguante, lo miro detenidamente, era lógico que ese lugar le regalará el recuerdo aun doloroso y hermoso de la despedida de Kenshin – definitivamente este lugar no pasará al olvido en mi mente, pero debería? – con esta ultima interrogante se sentó en al lado de un hermoso y frondoso árbol y cerro los ojos como para recordar cada gesto, cada palabra, cada latir de su corazón, todo lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo momento, hasta que sin darse cuenta entro en un profundo y reconfortante sueño.

* * *

Kenshin y los demás se preguntaban donde estaba kaoru, a la insistencia de Yahiko ellos tres ya hacia tiempo que habían cenado y ya se hacia de noche 

"donde estará la fea?" pregunto Yahiko, quien aunque no intento mostrar preocupación en su tono de vos le fue prácticamente imposible

"que fue lo que dijo exactamente kenshin?" pregunto Sanosuke

"bueno solo dijo que tenía que hacer algo y que lo debía hacer sola, pero no dijo que ni donde" respondió Kenshin a quien se le notaba de sobra la preocupación y claro además él no pretendía ocultarlo

"y tu Yahiko no sabes nada" volvía a tantear suerte Sanosuke

"no, a mi solo me dejo haciendo ejercicios y dijo que saldría nada mas" respondió Yahiko que ahora ya no intentaba ocultar la preocupación por su maestra de Kendo

"que raro ella no suele desaparecer de esa manera" dijo Sanosuke "creo que debemos buscarla" y cuando se dio vuelta para hablar con Kenshin él no estaba "donde esta Kenshin?" pregunto sorprendido

"que esperabas, mientras tu la hacías de detective para llegar a la conclusión mas lógica el ya se puso a buscarla y para tu información ni te presto atención y en honor a la verdad yo tampoco lo ice" dijo Yahiko mofándose de él hasta que sintió como lo golpeaba

"calla Yahiko-chan y vamos a ayudar a Ken a buscar a Kaoru" dijo Sanosuke

"no me llames Yahiko-CHAN" grito enérgicamente mientras corría para alcanzar a Sanosuke.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kaoru que ni enterada de lo que pasa en el dojo, habría recién sus ojos y lo primero en ver fue la imagen de una luna impresionante que parecía brillar solo para ella, abrió bien los ojos frotándolos para que pudiera ver mejor y vio el lugar donde se encontraba, se quedo maravillada, la luna y las luciérnagas que brillaban esa noche y estas ultimas le daban un toque mágico al lugar, el momento duro poco ya que sintió que alguien la observaba se paro ágilmente y se puso en guardia – sea quien sea va a ver que yo puedo defenderme y no por ser una chica me quedare quieta de miedo – entonces juntando toda la fuerza que pudo hablo 

"quien se encuentra ahí hable o no respondo" dijo con voz segura y esperanzada de que solo sea un animalito de por ahí

* * *

Bueno aquí esperando que este capitulo aya sido de su agrado y disculpándome una ves mas por la enorme tardanza y reiterando que no volverá a suceder lo prometo P 


	7. Impulsos y Respuestas

Bueno, aquí va otro capitulo mas, intente subirlo lo mas rápido que mi tiempo me permitió como forma de redimirme por mi tan larga espera, con respecto al capitulo anterior, así que espero les guste y lo disfruten

YA SABEN, YA SABEN Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, nadita, nadita.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo y que cumpla sus expectativas)

-………- personajes hablando

"…….." personajes pensado

_**SOLO AMIGOS**_

**CAPITULO VII IMPULSOS Y RESPUESTAS**

* * *

- Quien se encuentra ahí! – volvió a gritar Kaoru, cuando se dio cuenta que era kenshin se tranquilizo

- Kaoru-dono?- preguntó, aunque el aroma a jazmines que se expandía por todo el lugar, le aya dado la respuesta mucho antes de verla en persona – se encuentra bien?- terminó por preguntar

- si.. Si soy yo, pero que haces acá kenshin? Y, por que lo preguntas – preguntó Kaoru aun confundida por la presencia del rurouni – que sucede, paso algo en el dojo? –

- bueno, se demoró mucho y todos en el dojo nos preocupamos, llegamos a pensar que le había sucedido algo, usted sabe, mis enemigos nunca dejan de buscar venganza – dijo Kenshin, acercándose para cerciorarse (solo con la vista no sean mal pensados) de que efectivamente ella se encontraba bien

- Kenshin……. No siempre es tu culpa cada ves que algo me pasa- protestó kart algo fastidiada

- bueno, la mayoría de veces lo es, así que es preferible estar alerta y en mi caso mantener un perfil bajo – le contesto kenshin, sabiendo perfectamente que ella entendería bien el significado de sus palabras " pero si yo ya estoy seguro de que deseo poder compartir mis sentimientos con ella, por que todavía le ago daño? Con mis palabras?" se preguntó consiente de que ahora Kaoru no lo miraba

- eso lo sé mejor que nadie Kenshin – dijo kaoru con la vos algo cansada y melancólica – discúlpame –

- que? – preguntó kenshin confundido "que la disculpe, pero por que?"

- si, discúlpame por haber echo que te preocupes por mi, lo que pasa es que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida - dijo con una enorme sonrisa, intentando ocultar la pequeña chispa de melancolía que apareció al ver a Kenshin es ese lugar "vamos kaoru, tienes que ser fuerte, ya sabes, no rompas la promesa que te hiciste" pensó intentando darse ánimos para no hacer algo que la ponga en evidencia, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo – Kenshin como sabías que estaba aquí ? –preguntó

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kenshin "yo solo imagine donde me gustaría estar, pero la verdad jamás pensé que sería aquí, prácticamente fue mi cuerpo el que me trajo" pensó mirando donde se encontraba y con quién "que coincidencia" – bueno….. yo solo seguí mi instinto- dijo algo nervioso

Esta ves kaoru no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo que apareció en su blanca piel, y como para empeorarlo todo la luna alumbraba perfectamente, ella sabía por que se encontraba ella ahí "bueno es que es lo mas cerca que puedo estar de él" pensó "pero el no sabe con exactitud por que llegó a buscarme en este lugar" tan concentrada estaba en analizar la actitud de Kenshin que no se dio cuenta que, el susodicho libraba su propia batalla en su mente

"quisiera estar seguro de cómo fue que vine a caer aquí, aunque el resultado sea bueno, ya que depuse de todo la encontré y esta bien, pero cuando salí de la casa, en lo único que pensaba era en encontrarla……. quise sentirla y como este fue el lugar donde me despedí de ella, supuse que aquello que sentí cuando la abrase, aun estaba aquí, congelado en el tiempo, sí definitivamente fue eso, pero…. ella también esta aquí no?" y al mirara a kaoru de reojo no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "es…. Hermosa, todo lo que es ella, todo es perfecto, en verdad tengo el derecho de manchar aquella perfección" pensó mirándola, ahora completamente " desearía saber cuan dispuesta esta ella de que alguien como yo, entre en su vida, lo creerá posible, o solo me imaginé cosas e ilusioné, con lo que todos creían un echo y ahora parece algo olvidado?" se preguntó al acordarse del extraño comportamiento que venía presentando la persona que ahora tiene su vida en sus manos y aun parece no notarlo, "por mas que ahora este dispuesto a poder ilusionarme con un futuro al lado de ella, no sé si ella aun lo desee, creo que primero tendría que explicarle por que ese empeño en alejarla de mi" – Kaoru-dono?- la llamo Kenshin; Kaoru, que seguía en la misma luna no se dio cuenta de que Kenshin la llamaba, además de que lo izo tan despacio que un poco mas y su llamado se convertía en susurro " bueno….. como no me escucho, creo mejor no molestarla, puede enojarse y parece muy concentrada en lo que sea que este pensando" aún así Kenshin sabía que si deseaba entregarle todo a esa maravillosa mujer, antes tendría que despejar cualquier duda que puede haber aparecido "pero… como explicar el echo de que para protegerla tuve que alejarla y además hacerle daño, aunque no aya sido esa mi intención, hice todo lo que pude para que nadie le haga daño por mi causa, olvidándome que yo también podía hacerle daño, como explicar que en el momento que la rescaté el primer día que nos conocimos, deseé apenas la vi, protegerla, no permitir que una alma tan pura como ella tocará una realidad tan cruel como la mía y sin embargo me quedé a su lado, supuestamente para impedir lo que ahora es mas que evidente, ella muchas veces estuvo en las peleas contra mis enemigos, unas como involucrada y otra , la mayoría de ellas, como la fuente inagotable de mi fuerza, juré ese primer día que Kaoru sería feliz, no importará cuanto tendría que sacrificar para eso, pero ahora que lo que siento hacia ella salio a flote en mi, me doy cuenta que desde ese día, la vi, la oí, ese día mi corazón volvió a la vida dándome la alarme de que empezó a latir por alguien, y, yo supe que no debía latir por nada que no fuera exclusivamente bombear sangre a mi cuerpo, ya que anteriormente cuando se atrevió ha latir por otra razón, el resultado no fue nada favorable" tan concentrado esta Kenshin en lo que pensaba, que no se había dado cuenta la forma como miraba ahora a kaoru y tampoco se dio cuanta cuando esta lo llamo hasta que …

- KENSHIN! – gritó Kaoru, algo cansada por los constantes llamados que dio, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte del rurouni

- oro? - dijo Kenshin, que recién despertaba de su trance

- nada de oros, sabes que es de mala educación hacer hablar a una dama sin prestarle la mas mínima atención? – cuestionó Kaoru

- he? … o lo siento Kaoru-dono, es que me distraje, eso es todo –

- haa, no me había dado cuenta de eso ¬¬, bueno….. Kenshin? – volvió a llamar kaoru, pero de una forma tímida

- si, Kaoru-dono, que se le ofrece – preguntó kenshin, un poco extrañado por el cambio repentino en el tono de vos de kaoru

- es que yo…quería saber… por que… por que me mirabas… así?- pregunto kaoru que se había dado cuenta la forma como kenshin la miraba, cuando este estaba totalmente concentrado en sus propios pensamientos "esa forma de mirarme, no era la misma mirada con la que me mira siempre, había algo, algo que la hacía especial, algo que hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido y que mi respiración se acelerada también" pensó Kaoru "se que esta mal darme esperanza, pero, suena mejor curiosidad, sí es solo curiosidad"

- como así? – pregunto kenshin, haciéndose el desentendido, pero claro que se había dado cuento de su mirada "es que no pude evitar, mejor dicho no quise evitarlo" – por que mejor no volvemos? Yahiko y Sano deben estar preocupados – dijo esperando que esta conversación terminara ahí "aun, no… no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hablar de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento"

Kaoru se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema "Kenshin esta evadiendo la pregunta, algo tan simple de responder, además que lo hace muy mal, el simple echo de no querer responder significa que algo oculta y eso solo alimenta mi curiosidad………. Voy a allegar al fondo esto a como de lugar, sí de aquí no me muevo hasta saber la verdad………. Solo por curiosidad claro" así que simplemente se sentó otra ves – Kenshin, yo deseo quedarme otro poco, pero si tu deseas puedes volver al dojo y decirles que me encuentro bien, yo te sigo en un rato mas, si? – le dijo Kaoru a sabiendas que él jamás la dejaría en ese lugar sola, a esas horas "a veces él que sea tan sobre protector me conviene" pensó mientras le mostraba una sonrisa fresca, al saber que Kenshin puede ser un excelente samurai pero, como no posee telequinesis ni idea tiene de lo que ella piensa

- esta segura Kaoru-dono? – preguntó, un poco mas tranquilo de que el tema de conversación se aya cambiado

- sip, no tienes que preocuparte Kenshin, puedes volver si así lo deseas –

Kenshin mira a kaoru sentada tranquilamente "aunque este lugar sea hermoso, no deja de ser peligroso para una mujer y en estas horas de la noche, no definitivamente no puedo dejar a kaoru solo aquí, lo siento por Yahiko y Sano, pero tendrán que estar preocupados un poco mas" pensó Kenshin, y acto seguido se sentó al lado de kaoru

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dojo………. 

- Sano, ahora kenshin también a desaparecido – dijo Yahiko que se encontraba preocupado

- bueno, pensamos que había encontrado a Kaoru y ahora que volviéramos los íbamos a encontrar a los dos – dijo Sano mientras se frotaba la barbilla – así que ahora es Kenshin el que también desapareció no? –

- deja de hacer idioteces, que no ves que tenemos que salir a buscarlos, puede haberles pasado algo – dijo Yahiko mientras cogía su espada de bambú y corría a la salida, pero en eso fue detenido por Sanosuke

- tranquilo, que no ves lo evidente? – pregunto Sano

- como…… tu estas mas idiota que lo normal, de repente Kenshin esta peleando por salvara la busu, que seguramente fue secuestrada por uno de los enemigos de Kenshin y necesitan nuestra ayuda – dijo Yahiko irritado por la calma de su amigo

- niños…- dijo Sano en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el aludido lo escuchara

- que dijiste? – pregunto ofendido Yahiko

- lo que oíste, no me digas que no se te hace extraño el que tanto Kaoru como Kenshin, que por cierto salio mucho después que ella , no estén – salto Sano

- claro, por eso intento saber que pasa, pueden necesitar que estemos ahí para….–

- Para estorbar – grito Sanosuke, que había perdido la paciencia – francamente pensé que te darías cuenta, como sucedió en ocasiones anteriores, pero al parecer aun eres un niño, por cierto con gran imaginación – dijo Sano mofándose de la inocencia del pequeño Yahiko ¬¬ sip

- estorbar? – pregunto un confundido Yahiko

- sí, creo que ahora es cuando deben solucionar, todo aquellos que dejaron pasar por cobardes, principalmente el cabeza de zanahoria, además hoy la luna esta en todo su esplendor, solo espero que lo aprovechen y no hagan ninguna estupidez para arruinarlo - dijo Sano

- que?- volvió a preguntar Yahiko mas perdido que nunca

- además se lo merecen, los dos, ya es tiempo – dijo y se metió al dojo haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Yahiko que reclamaba una explicación – si aun eres niño como para darte cuenta que pasa, imagínate como eres para entenderlo – respondió

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos simplemente sentados, en completo silencio, no sabían con exactitud si el silencio se debía a que nadie quería hablar o a que temían hablar y decir algo que no debían, lo único seguro era que había silencio, cierto, pero no era nada incomodo solo que ..

" bueno después de... de cuanto tiempo, bueno lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que si no habló en todo este tiempo es momento de preguntarle algo, ósea de ir por la tangente, tengo preguntarle sutilmente, que significaba esa mirada o por lo menos en que pensaba cuando me la daba" pensó Kaoru "sí, pero como?"; después de estar como un minuto imaginando posibles preguntas y posibles respuestas, "no creo que ninguna de esas formas funcionen bien, creo que mejor será ir directo al grano, sí, es lo mejor, le preguntaré ¿Kenshin quiero saber por que me mirabas así hace un rato? Pero y si se niega, mejor sería que suene como una orden, ya que él siempre cumple mis ordenes, si, creo mejor como una orden, Kenshin, exijo saber por que me mirabas así, en que pensabas en ese momento, sí así será" ya habiendo tomado la decisión de preguntarle el por que de esa mirada y dispuesta ha hacerlo en vos alta, se volteo a su lado para hablar pero….- Ke..kE…Ke…..k…K….E- "diablos no me salen las palabras de la boca" pensó decepcionada por su falta de fuerza "pero ahora en que estará pensando, parece como.. que esta muy concentrado, sip, creo mejor esperar un poco, además es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas, si, mas tarde lo aré, y quien sabe hasta de repente él me lo diga, sin que yo tenga que decir nada para que lo haga" y con nuevas esperanzas de que sucediera algo sin que ella haga nada se sentó recta y miró la luna que misteriosamente esa noche estaba enorme y bella

Kenshin desde el momento que se sentó, automáticamente se alejo del mundo, y es que tenía mucho en que pensar "como, como es que le voy a explicar, todo lo que ice y todo lo que siento y sentí desde el primer momento en que la vi, si uno no da la base como para que lo otro sea cierto, ya que la lastimé, sabiendo y ocultando mis sentimientos hacía ella, será posible que si en estos momentos la miro y le digo Kaoru-dono te amo, me crea, comooooo, y aun no puedo decir su nombre sin formalismos, como es que una persona puede expresar sus sentimientos, yo tengo derecho a remover sentimientos que de repente olvidó, solo por que lo crea necesario? O de repente hasta justo, no, claro que no, eso sería muy amargo para ella, pero por otro lado si ella todavía siente algo por mi? Que es, amistad nada mas y si no es eso, significa que sufre por mi aparente indiscutible decisión de alejarla de mi lado y sin embargo no querer verla con nadie mas, como ago que las respuestas a todas estas preguntas aparezcan sin tener que lastimar innecesariamente a kaoru o incomodar, es posible que alguien que enfrento terribles asesinos y hasta a la misma muerte tenga tanto miedo de describir y explicar algo tan puro como el amor, soy un vivo ejemplo de que es posible, pero de repente me merezco esto, es decir cuantas personas mate y cuanta sangre derramen, y aquí me tienen librando una batalla que siento mas grande e importante que cualquiera que allá tenido antes, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión, sí, decidí darle una oportunidad a mis sentimientos, a mi mismo, pero que aré si ella me dice que solo siente amistad por mi, Supongo que lo mas lógico sea que me aleje de ella para siempre, ya que eso pondría en peligro la amistad, pero entonces el alejarme no aria peligrar la amistad también, creo que en ves de despejar mi mente la estoy suturando, a cada respuesta o posible respuesta que tengo aparecen por lo menos dos preguntas mas, mejor lo dejo al destino, aunque no soy fiel de él, pero es el único que me puede decir que hacer y en que momento" Kenshin seguía cocinándose lo sesos por una respuesta y tan concentrado, otra ves, si, lo sé, estaba que sólo se dio cuenta que Kaoru le hablaba cuando le pregunto algo que lo sorprendió y tomó desprevenido

- por que? …. Por que me miras así otra ves, Kenshin – "por que, otra vez y parece que no se dio cuenta, será que piensa en mi, podría ser, no kaoru ahora no, recuerda tu promesa, recuérdala" se dijo así misma, pero no podía evitar que su mirada, que ahora estaba completamente en los ojos de Kenshin los cuales mostraban una combinación de dorado y violeta, mostraran una chispa de ….esperanza y ruego por saber la verdad

Kenshin por otro lado se sentía acorralado, la mirada de Kaoru era hermosamente curiosa y el no sabía como explicar nada en ese momento, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que clase de palabras usar para explicar todo de una buena ves "debí ser mas precavido" pensó "esa mirada es tan encantadora" de repente oyó a kaoru decir mientras se paraba

- entiendo… no confías en mi, no hay problema, supongo que para confiar en alguien primero debes sentir algo por ese alguien, no, eso explicaría tu silencio, pero no te preocupes, si tampoco deseas mi amistad ya lo entendí – dijo Kaoru dolida por el silencio de Kenshin – creo que ahora si me boy – pero lo último que su mente captó desde ese momento fue la sensación de los labios de Kenshin uniéndose a los de ella.

* * *

Espero de corazón que este capitulo aya sido de su agrado y prometiendo otro capitulo pronto, claro que no será flash pero será pronto, gracias y nos vemos 


	8. Sentimientos y Lágrimas

Como ya deben saber lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y aunque ya lloré por eso el recodarlo todavía lastima

"….." personajes pesando

-………- personajes Hablando

Espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado y gracias a todos los que escriben sus Reviews

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS**

**_CAPITULO VIII SENTIMIENTOS Y LÁGRIMAS_**

Kenshin se dejo llevar por el dulce e inocente sabor que desprendían los labios de Kaoru, intento no pensar en que pasaría después de esto, y quiso, por primera ves en mucho tiempo simplemente disfrutar de ese momento y el hecho de que kaoru tímidamente intentaba responder a aquel beso lo llenó de alegría y esperanza, se sorprendió a él mismo pensar que los dos eran como piezas de rompecabezas, se complementaban completamente.

Por su lado kaoru no sabía que hacer, ya que nunca antes había besado, pero se sorprendió a si misma intentando lentamente responder el gesto, y se vio disfrutando del sabor agridulce que sentía al besar a Kenshin, no deseaba saber nada, se sentía tan completa, tan alegre, tan segura que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que el contacto se rompió.

Kenshin se separó lentamente y de la misma forma abrió los ojos, lo primero que observo fue a kaoru con los ojos aun cerrados, las mejillas aun sonrosadas y su respiración algo agitada "se ve hermosa" pensó; fue cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada de Kenshin que extrañamente tenía rayos momentáneos de dorado, nadie dijo nada ni hicieron ningún movimiento, intentando quedarse en ese estado mágico que le siguió al tan inesperado beso.

Kaoru bajo la mira, ya que no podía seguir mirando a Kenshin sin sentir que su corazón terminaría saltando de su pecho "no puedo ser tan evidente" pensó fijando la vista en el tranco de un gran árbol que se encontraba ahí cerca "pero no puedo evitarlo" termino por pensar, entonces fue cuando escuchó la voz de kenshin, pero tan distraída estaba que no entendió lo que le dijo y la confundió ver que Kenshin retrocedió unos pasos agrandando la distancia entre ellos, fue entonces cuado sintió una punzada en su corazón "algo no esta bien" se dijo "dios, por favor no lo alejes de mi" pensó, suponiendo que el echo de que kenshin la ya besado aya sido que saldría a pelear, otra vez .

- te vas no es así?- le pregunto, sorprendida de cuan casando la había dejado el echo de simplemente decir la pregunta, y sin levantar la vista le dijo –por favor dímelo - suplico, conteniendo lagrimas en los ojos que caprichosamente querían salir.

Kenshin tardo un poco mas en responder, en decir algo, pero al final terminó diciendo lo que en ese momento su razón le indicaba – Sí –

Kaoru cerro los ojos y sintió el choque de la respuesta Kenshin, al llegar a su cerebro asimilarlo e ir a su corazón para esculpirlo en el, pero increíblemente no lloró, las lagrimas estaba ahí, pero no lloro "se va" pensó algo cansada y dolida "y solo dios sabe cuando vuelva…. Si es que decide volver" de repente levanto la mirada y vio que Kenshin ya se estaba alejando – Kenshin! – logró llamarlo justo antes de que desapareciera entre los árboles.

Y para sorpresa del propio Kenshin se detuvo, pero no se volvió a verla simplemente espero a que ella hablara.

- si fue por lastima…………. Hubiera sido mejor que no lo ayas hecho – dijo Kaoru, y después de eso el silencio se apodero del momento, pero Kaoru no soportaría ese silencio por mucho mas – si te ibas a ir dejándome así, hubiese sido mejor que no lo hicieras – dijo con tono amargo y el silencio volvió a reinar – dime algo! – reclamo.

Kenshin quien seguía sin voltear a verla simplemente le dijo – no fue por lástima…. Es lo único que puedo decir – y así sin más, continúo su camino.

Kaoru mas confundida y llena de coraje corrió hasta alcanzarlo e interponerse en su lento andar.

Kenshin se detuvo en seco y levanto la cabeza por primera ves y se encontró con unos ojos llenos de decisión, valentía, tristeza, amor , esperanza; se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Kaoru eran capaces de centellear múltiple emociones que solo aumentaban su belleza "sus ojos son hermosos.. Toda ella es hermosa" pensó

- dímelo! – sonó la voz de kaoru – deseo saber por que – pregunto

- no puedo decirlo – dijo Kenshin cabizbajo – no es correcto, ahora me doy cuenta –

- no sé de que hablas, no entiendo, que no es correcto – hablo Kaoru

- es mejo así…………. Se te olvidará una ves me halla ido –

- por que te vas? – volvió a preguntar – quiero saber por que te vas.. Por que me dejas después de lo que acaba de suceder?... que tanta lastima doy?- pregunto casi en un susurro

- no es por lastima, ya te lo dije – respondió un Kenshin un poco desesperado por que las constantes preguntas de Kaoru lo llevaban a pensar en cosas que el creía imposibles.

- tengo derecho a saberlo! … Kenshin – dijo Kaoru quien se acerco a él – solo déjame entender y te juro que después te dejo en paz y te libraras de mi……. Pero yo .. Deseo entender – dijo Kaoru y al estar a un metro de él quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero su cabellos los cubría - Kenshin – termino por decir y con un suspiro se quedo mirándolo esperando alguna reacción que no apareció, en cambio se oyó su voz.

- en verdad deseas saber, Kaoru – pregunto en un tono oscuro

Kaoru escucho la pregunta y no tardo nada en responder firmemente – si, en estos momentos es lo que mas deseo saber – dijo con mucha decisión "si me lo dice, tendré que cumplir lo que acabo de prometer" pensó algo melancólica "pero ahora, solo deseo saber".

Kaoru vio a Kenshin acercarse lentamente a ella y cuando estuvo muy cerca, este levanto la mirada y fijo sus penetrantes ojos en la chica que tenía frente a él.

Kaoru miro por fin sus ojos y aunque le sorprendió encontrar el dorado mas marcado que el violeta en sus ojos, no se asusto, todo lo contrarío mantuvo aquella mirada tan poderosa conectada a la suya, deseando que sus ojos le contaran algo que, según ella, seguramente omitiría Kenshin y se dio cuenta que aunque el dorado en sus ojos era lo que inyectaba temor a sus enemigos, ahora fácilmente se podía desmentir eso con la expresión de su rostro "es posible que kenshin pueda verse tan tierno y dulce con esa mirad?" se pregunto kaoru suavizando su expresión sin darse cuenta, fue entonces cuando sintió que las manos de Kenshin tomaban sus hombros y la hacían retroceder lentamente hasta que su espalda choco contra el tronco de algún árbol que por ahí se encontraba, en ese momento la luna tan grande y brillante como se encontraba los alumbro permitiéndoles verse completamente.

- deseas saber por que me voy.. no?- pregunto Kenshin por enésima ves, y la verdad era que el espera que Kaoru desistiera de la idea, por que el presentía que sería muy doloroso para lo dos

Kaoru solo asintió sin decir nada, pero expectante

- sabes – comenzó Kenshin – hay cosas que uno no debe permitirse sentir, ni pensar, ni nada, …. Son aquellas cosas que uno oculta dentro de uno mismo y lo guardo por tanto tiempo que llega el momento en que cree que nunca lo tuvo, asta ahí todo esta bien, ya que mientras no lo saque no harán daño a nadie, pero cuando se da cuenta que la persona que mas quieres proteger es la que sufre por ello, uno empieza a dudar y sin decidirlo o desearlo empieza a sacar aquel sentimiento y junto con él muchos muy similares – dijo Kenshin sin apartar la vista de Kaoru

- que quieres decir K..Kenshin- dijo Kaoru, que se maldecía internamente por el pequeño tartamudeo que apareció

- que quiero decir – repitió la pregunta Kenshin – quiero decir que te amo Kaoru, te amo como jamás pensé llegar amar, me creí dichoso con el simple echo de poder amar después de tanta oscuridad, me sentí increíblemente feliz cuando descubrí que tu me habías permitido sentir algo así por ti…… - y con la mirada todavía en ella siguió – pero también lo creí dañino para alguien tan pura como tu… mis manos llenas de sangre jamás podrían tocarte por mas que así lo deseara, así que decidí dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, sin que yo hiciera algo al respecto, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tu te empezabas a alejarte de mi y aun sabiendo lo lleno de muerte que yo estaba hubo algo dentro de mi que me decía que yo podía tener cierto rayo de esperanza y empecé a analizar la situación… y créeme que podría decir que nunca me había sentido tan confundido en mi vida, intentando encontrar una solución para esto – en ese momento kenshin movió una de sus manos y levanto un poco mas el mentón de Kaoru, haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran aun mas – pero no pude, y me di cuenta de que tampoco quería verte con nadie mas, esa no podía ser una solución, aun me hierve la sangre de tan solo pensarlo, pero tampoco podía impedirlo, entonces que puedo yo hacer, pues lo único que se me ocurrió fue permitir que tu te alejaras, aunque veras aun tenía resistencia a que eso sucediera, pero no iba a impedirlo, no con todas mis fuerzas por lo menos, fue algo que todo mi ser lo decidió pero….. ; Pero ahora al ver como te alejabas mis sentimientos y deseos ganaron la batalla y en un inútil esfuerzo por impedirlo te besé – dijo kenshin soltando completamente a Kaoru

Kaoru nunca en su vida había experimentado una mezcla de emociones como la que acaba de sucederle, y es que conforme Kenshin hablaba esta no podía evitar sentir desde alegría hasta temor, pero juntando todas las fuerzas que en ese momento tenía le pregunto, temiendo saber la respuesta – por…. por que dices inútil esfuerzo, que no me ves aquí parada junto a ti? –

Kenshin la miro dulcemente pero sin perder el brillo dorado en sus ojos, así como la estuvo mirado todo el rato – si, te veo, y es lo único que puedo ver en todo momento, pero se que tu no te iras ya que tienes derecho a anhelar la felicidad, pero yo no tengo derecho a darte esa felicidad y es que cuando te besé – le dijo Kenshin acariciándole con una mano la mejilla y llevándola hasta rozar con la yema de los dedos sus labios – como era de suponerse, hiciste despertar en mi otras miles de emociones y sentimientos que no debo sentir hacia ti, pero que tu ingenuamente provocas ……… es por eso que decidí irme yo, alejarme completamente, para que tu encuentres a alguien que te merezca de verdad y que te de la felicidad que debes tener

- no crees que yo debería decidir eso? – se encontró preguntado Kaoru, sin siquiera pensarlo

Kenshin solo sonrió y le dijo – esta vez no, esta vez no podrás decidir tú- acto seguido se acerco mas su rostro hasta rozar los labios de Kaoru con los suyos, un roce inocente, pero que transmitía mucho.

Kaoru solo cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Kenshin rozar como el viento los suyos, y sintió que su corazón estallaría, entonces escucho la voz de kenshin mas lejana – Kaoru Kamiya, no sabes los sentimientos contradictorios que me haces sentir –; para cuando Kaoru quiso alcanzarlo se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como el desaparecía, después de unos minutos termino por dar unos pasos, dio media vuelta y con los ojos ocultos se dirigió de nuevo al dojo.

* * *

Kaoru caminaba, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero sus piernas la llevaban como si tuvieran voluntad propia, en eso sintió pesadas gotas de agua fría que empezaban a caer, pero no le importo, ella solo seguía caminando, después de un rato de caminar bajo la lluvia sus piernas, como en todo el camino, se detuvieron automáticamente, fue entonces cuando levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la entrada del dojo, empujo la puerta y siguió caminando, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua, intento hacerlo en silencio para que Yahiko no se despertara, puesto que por la hora de seguro se encontraba dormido, pero no sabía exactamente por que justo en ese momento se sentía la mujer mas torpe del mundo, y de repente en ese momento si lo era ya que dejo caer el primer baso que cogió provocando un estrepitoso sonido, - maldición – dijo cogiendo otro baso, fue en ese momento que pudo ver una pequeña nota en la mesa, la cogió con algo de esperaza de que fuera kenshin quién le aya escrito, pidiéndole que se encontraran en algún lugar de por ahí, pero cuando la leyó, además de extrañada se quedo decepcionada pues la nota no era de Kenshin 

_BUSU EL CABEZA DE GALLO ME INVITO A COMER A SU POSILGA, COMO TU NO ME ALIMENTAS Y ESTOY EN CRECIMIENTO, COMERÉ HASTA DEJARLO SIN UN CENTAVO, SI ES POSIBLE TODAVÍA, ASÍ QUEME QUEDARÉ EN SU CASA _

_PD: LA PROXIMA QUE TE DESAPARESCAS DEJA DINERO PARA MAS COMIDA _

Kaoru no quiso tomarse tiempo para pensar por que Sanosuke invitaría a Yahiko a comer, pero en ese momento ya no le importaba eso – por lo menos no despertaré a nadie con mi torpeza- se dijo – así es, a nadie, ya que me encuentro sola – y sin soportarlo mas se apoyó a una de las paredes y se dejo caer sin poder evitar que las lagrimas dejara de salir, Kaoru lloraba pero era un llanto tranquilo un llanto de dolorosa aceptación al hecho de que ahora estaba sola y que él no volvería si así el no lo deseaba – yo también te amo Kenshin – dijo mirando por una ventana pequeña y alejada que había en la cocina la luna que ahora a sus ojos parecía inalcanzable – es acaso posible que nuestro mutuo amor no separé – se pregunto, pero el silencio que siguió le respondió – ya veo ahora estoy sola, y esa es mi respuesta – se dijo dolorosamente sintiendo mucho frió que ella sabía mejor que nadie que no era por la ropa húmeda que aun llevaba, lo que izo que se abrazara las piernas y apoyara la frente en las rodillas – no tenías por que alejarte de mi Kenshin …. Por que yo también me siento igual que tu, y se supone que esto tendría que unirnos no separarnos – se dijo – esta ves Kenshin, esta ves estas mas equivocado que nunca… y por tu error ahora estas lejos de mi, pero que quedaste en mi corazón, como se supone que debo luchar contra eso, si deseabas mi felicidad debiste quedarte conmigo – dijo y continuo soltando lagrimas con cada palabra pronunciada, tan sumida en su propio dolor estaba que no se percato que en realidad no estaba sola.

Kenshin veía a Kaoru desde una esquina oscura, para él no era nada complicado escabullirse y ocultarse, y fue lo que izo desde el momento en que desapareció de la vista de Kaoru, según el mismo tenía que cuidarla por ultima ves, la había dejado mal y era demasiado tarde como para que una joven hermosa paseará sola "fue solo eso, es solos eso" pensó intentando convencerse y controlar los impulsos que recorrían su cuerpo exigiéndole que la abrazara y le hiciera saber que nunca se alejaría de ella "eso.. es solo una fantasía mía" pensó hasta que escucho algo que le izo detener el corazón – yo también te amo Kenshin- esas palabras salieron de los dulces labios de Kaoru, todo las preguntas y quejas que kaoru hacía al supuesto vació que ahí había, él las había escuchado y no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía " por que cada ves que creo hacerte un favor tu me dices que es un error?" pensó "me reclamas por querer a alguien mas digno para tu felicidad?... no te imaginas cuando deseo tomarte en mis brazos, volver a probar ese dulce sabor que encierras en tus labios, sentirte junto a mi……. Este es un gran sacrificio, el mas grande si me lo preguntas y tu te quejas de que lo aya echo?...";Para sorpresa de Kenshin Kaoru parecía responder a sus reproches.

– sí, me quejo por que yo te quiero a mi lado, te quiero conmigo, tu solución no me gusta, y si este amor es un problema, pues formo parte de ello, y siendo así tengo derecho a reclamar que tu no diste la solución, lo único que hiciste es escaparte y dejarme a mi todo la carga del problema………….. Kenshin, lo único que hiciste fue dejarme sola….. otra ves – dijo Kaoru en un suspiro, se levanto, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, se seco los ojos, pero eso no impido que siguiera llorando, entonces decidió que era mejor estar en su cuarto ya que era mas pequeño y en ahí no se sentiría tan desamparada y solo

Kenshin aun se encontraba sorprendido" será que sabe que estoy aquí? se pregunto " no, no puede ser ya que en ningún momento hable" se dijo, intentando entender por que parecía que estaban conversando? Si uno no tenia ni idea de que el otro se encontraba ahí, en eso vio como Kaoru salía de la cocina " de repente sea mejor ….. ella tiene razón soy un cobarde…….. pero ahora….."

- lo que menos quiero es que te sientas sola – dijo Kenshin, consiente ahora de uqe kaoru lo había escuchado y esperando que se así

Kaoru escucho la voz de Kenshin y rezó internamente para que cuando volteara el este ahí y no sea su mente jugándole sucio; no supo exactamente si fueron sus rezos o simplemente el destino pero cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, no podía creerlo, así que siguió sus impulsos como lo izo Kenshin en el bosque, camino hasta quedar frente a él "aun no se desaparece" pensó, todavía insegura de que él estuviera ahí en realidad "necesito…." Y simplemente lo abrazó, al sentir que el rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos recién y con certeza sabía que Kenshin se encontraba ahí, con ella, que era real. El por su lado se dejo envolver por los brazos de Kaoru y por su aroma a Jazmines, sintiendo que después de mucho tiempo se encontraba donde debía estar.

* * *

Bueno solo quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mi historia y prometo actualizar pronto hasta la próxima 


	9. Una Última Pregunta

"….." personajes pesando

-………- personajes Hablando

Espero que este capitulo les guste, siento mucho haber demorado tanto en actualizar y es que he estado ocupadísima, claro además esta la flojera XD, y es que cuando uno esta cansado a veces prefiere dormir, bueno prometo actualizar esta vez muchisisimo mas pronto

* * *

**_SOLO AMIGOS_**

**UNA ÚLTIMA PREGUNTA**

Kaoru abrazaba fuertemente a Kenshin, no quería soltarlo, aunque agradecía internamente que él estuviera en ahí, que él no se allá marchado como tenia pensado, que la estuviera abrazando, aun existía dentro de ella el temor de un por que no muy agradable a su presencia, el temor de decir aquella pregunta que desde que recobro la razón empezó a formularse en su cabeza, que fue lo que motivo su regreso y por que, si parecía tan resuelto a alejarse de ella par no hacerla sufrir mas, según él, hacer lo correcto, temía preguntárselo, es cierto, pero también ella estaba segura de que quería una respuesta, quería saber a que tendría que atenerse con su regreso, quería, esta vez, estar preparada para poder afrontar lo que venga, claro dependiendo de la respuesta que el tenga para darle, no quería soltar el abrazo, de repente se dio cuenta que tampoco quería mirarlo directamente a lo ojos, temía encontrar la respuesta en ellos antes de formular la pregunta, así que juntando todos fuerzas abrió los labios y espero que su voz saliera, nunca imagino que sus palabras se quedarían en su garganta, que su temor fura tan grande que no le permitiera hablar, empezó a pensar que haría si el dijera que serían buenos amigos, ella jamás estaría tranquila con eso, como no lo estuvo en todo este tiempo que lo intento, pero tampoco podría estarlo sabiendo que él esta lejos de ahí de ella, no podía permitir que Kenshin se fuera ya que también tenia una vida en ese lugar, tenia amigos que se preocupaban por él, no podía dejarlo sin eso solo por no soportar tenerlo cerca y lejos, como se sentiría al se su amiga, después de sentir como sus inseguridades daban vuelta en su cabeza sin dejarla tener el valor necesario para poder preguntárselo y listo, no pido evitar que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que sus miedos estaban siendo expuestos y no solo eso se estaban manifestando, escapándose de su cabeza para dar como resultado temor palpable y eso no redujo el temor de echo empeoró las cosas "solo deseo que Kenshin no se aya dado cuenta" pensó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y no pudo evitar otro escalofrío similar al anterior .

Bueno teniendo en cuenta lo perceptivo que era kenshin eso era mucho pedir para cualquier Dios, ya que Kenshin pudo sentir claramente el ligero temblor que Kaoru tuvo, al primero le atribuyo la culpa al cansancio "de repente esta muy cansada será mejor que se vaya a descansar" pensó el siempre sobre protector Kenshin, pero en el segundo ligero temblor supo que no era el cansancio, había algo podía sentirlo, ya que ella todavía no lo había mirado, tenía que saber que era, así que la alejo un poco de su cuerpo y la miro directamente, Kaoru ya se había dado cuenta de lo poco que los Dioses la escuchaban y que kenshin cuando quería podía entender la cosas mas rápido que cualquiera, decidió que tenia que enfrentar esto tarde o temprano, "bueno pues mejor temprano que tarde no?" pensó resignada e increíblemente, para ella, poco segura, puesto que esto marcaría el futuro de su convivencia con Kenshin.

-Kaoru- dijo seriamente kenshin – mírame… por favor – pidió en un tono que se confundía entre una orden y una suplica.

Ella por su parte sabía que era el momento de preguntarle, y saber con exactitud por que regreso y si además él estaba dispuesto a dejarla decidir, así que levanto rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con aquella mezcla de dorado y violeta en los ojos de Kenshin, en ese momento supo que tanto el rurouni como el hittokiri estaban presentes, con esto supo que no seria nada fácil, comparándolo con lo difícil que ya era, pero también estaba mas tranquila ya que si 'todo' Kenshin estaba ahí significaba que ese momento era tan importante para él como lo era para ella.

-Kenshin – dijo kaoru con un suspiro pesado

-Que pasa Kaoru? – dijo Kenshin sin quitar su intensa mirada de Kaoru – que es lo que temes? – pregunto algo receloso, a que fuera el a quien temía.

Kaoru al percatarse de eso rápidamente respondió – a ti no – segurísima de eso, con mayor seguridad pregunto – Kenshin, por que volviste?? –

Kenshin entendió la clase de respuesta que debía dar y, aunque asombradísimo consigo mismo pero completamente de acuerdo con todo su ser en la respuesta que pensaba dar, lo dijo con una sonrisa y tranquilidad que kaoru jamás olvidaría – Por ti, por que sin ti me siento incompleto- respondió

Kaoru no pudo ocultar una hermosa sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, dando a relucir lo contenta que estaba con la respuesta del rurouni y tuvo mas fuerzas para preguntar lo ultimo que necesitaba para poder definir su futuro ya sea como amigos o como algo mas – ahora dime Kenshin-

-pregunta todo lo que deseas saber – dijo kenshin seguro de que esta vez no abra reservas para responder ya que esta ves no había nadie dentro de él que lo detuviera para ser sincero y a la vez feliz

-Quiero saber, si lo que sentimos nosotros será una utopía o una realidad – dijo seria pero melancólicamente, después de unos minutos de esperar una respuesta n, Kaoru no pudo mantener la mirada que kenshin tenía sobre ella, bajo la cabeza mirando a otro lado intentando casi desesperadamente de que salieran lagrimas de sus ahora cerrados ojos azules, de repente sintió como una de las manos de Kenshin la obligaban a levantar la mirada, cuando esto sucedió este la beso, fue algo inocente, algo de niños , un roce de los labios que dejaran a kaoru con un suspiro entre ellos con un sonrojo encantador en sus mejillas, y es que ese pequeño roce parecía algo mas completo, parecía mas sincero, Kaoru sintió que Kenshin entregaba todo su ser en ese pequeño e inocente roce, sintió la electricidad proveniente de Kenshin, intensidad, era increíble para Kaoru como pudo sentir tantas cosas con algo tan fugaz.

-Como crees que puedo volver al dojo y no estar contigo?, después de todo yo me iba para hacerte las cosas mas sencillas y quitarte una carga, mi carga, ahora que me doy cuenta de que tu no eres feliz conmigo lejos y que sin embargo cuando estoy cerca lo suficiente como para cuidar de ti, tampoco lo eres, lo que menos deseo es ver que te sientes sola e infeliz, quiero que tu sonrisa y que tu en general brilles todo el día, por que esa eres tu, si estando contigo eres tu, la verdad doy gracias por que sea así ya que al compartir contigo todo lo que siento estaría cumpliendo los propósitos de mi vida, que cambiaron radicalmente cuando te conocí y te vi por primera ves, tu ya los conoces, por que los ice necesarios para mi vida y los ice parte de ella, son cuidarte y asegurarme de que seas feliz, cosa que jamás creí posible lograr simultáneamente por mucho que lo intentara, es cierto que tampoco intente combinarlos con lo que sentía por ti, ya que como dije antes no me creo digno ti, y aun no lo ago, solo que ahora entiendo que esto no tiene que impedir hacer de lo nuestro algo real conformado por el amor mutuo.

Kaoru lo miro sorprendida, parecía que todo estaba plenamente calculado en la cabeza de Kenshin, era increíble como la conocía, por que de otra forma jamás hubiera respondido de forma tan completa, pero había algo todavía que la molestaba, el pensaba plenamente en la felicidad y tranquilidad de ella, pero y el? Donde quedaba – Kenshin, sabes que si tu no eres feliz yo tampoco lo seria no??- pregunto Kaoru

-claro, pero por que no seria feliz si estoy con la mujer que amo?, yo te amo Kaoru Kamiya, te amo, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, por que te amo – kenshin se sorprendió así mismo al poderlo decir sin sentir culpabilidad por el echo de poder amar a alguien con un alma tan buena como la de Kaoru, además del echo de simplemente poder sentirlo completamente, jamás se imagino poder volver a sentirlo tan seguro y real como ahora.

Ante tales afirmaciones kaoru no soporto mas tenia que hacer algo, pero ella no era del todo valiente, así que izo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se paro de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a un encantado Kenshin.

-por que fue eso?? – pregunto kenshin

-es que quería hacer algo especial- respondió un inocente kaoru con una sonrisa encantadora y un peculiar rojo en sus mejillas

-puedo yo también hacer algo especial??- pregunto kenshin en forma seductora

-acaso debes pedir permiso para eso?- pregunto kaoru que noto como el tono dorado de lo ojos de Kenshin brillaban con mas intensidad que el violeta – sabes – le dijo acercándose a su oído – te digo un secreto? – le pregunto

-si deseas que lo sepa, pero debes tener cuidado a quien se lo confías- respondió un sonriente kenshin

-no creo que pase nada, ya que no es gran cosa – dijo Kaoru

-bueno en ese caso soy todo oídos- respondió Kenshin

-sabes……….. bueno desde niña me encantaron las sorpresas, así que es una carta a tu favor – dijo Kaoru

-me alegra tener de esas cartas conmigo, ya que no siempre tuve muy buena suerte-

-bueno eso cambiara- dijo kaoru muy decidida – ahora quiero mi regalo – dijo exigente

-regalo?? – pregunto un extrañado Kenshin

-sip .. tu dijiste que me darías algo especial, así que estoy esperando mi regalo- dijo estirando la mano para poder recibir su regalo

Kenshin miro la mano de Kaoru y dijo muy suavemente – nunca dije que era un regalo – fue poco lo que kaoru pudo hacer cuando sintió la mano de Kenshin coger la suya y jalarla lo suficientemente fuerte para terminar bien pegada a él, cuando Kaoru levanto la cabeza, sintió, sin previo aviso los labios de Kenshin juntarse a los de ella, cuantas veces ya la había besado, eso ya no importa por que estaba segura de que esta no seria la ultima, además ha ella le encantaba el factor sorpresa con los que condimentaba sus besos, el hecho de jamás saber cuando la besaría era algo que hacia único el momento, y algo con lo que definitivamente esperaba vivir el resto de sus vidas.

Sin darse realmente cuenta Kenshin intensificaba el beso incitando a que Kaoru abriera los labios para así poder reconocerse mutuamente, a otro nivel, sentirse por completo, no supo exactamente cuando fue que sus manos empezaron a vagar por su delgada espalda ni cuando sus labios se movieron para su cuello, pero si sabia que él lo disfrutaba y mucho, no quería detenerse, ya no había razón para ello, quería hacer sentir a kaoru cuanto la amaba, cuanto estaba dispuesto a dar.

Kaoru disfrutaba cada beso cada pequeño y casi insensible mordisco que Kenshin le daba a su cuello, las manos de este impidiendo que ella se alejara y ella no deseando hacerlo, era nuevo, todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos, placenteros, exquisitos, completos, sinceros y un millón de cosas mas que no podía describir ni pensar con exactitud, pero que los sabia latentes y reales, tantos de esas sensaciones fueron desplegadas que no pudo retener un profundo y largo suspiro, cosa que Kenshin escucho muy bien, trayéndolo a la realidad, lentamente empezó a bajar la intensidad de sus caricias, dándose cuenta de que no era adecuado ni el momento ni el lugar, no era correcto ya que estaba completamente seguro de que Kaoru era inocente por la forma como rápidamente respondió a sus caricias; esta al darse cuenta de la repentina sensación de frió abrió los ojos y miro a Kenshin quien los tenia cerrados, y parecía estar teniendo una pelea interna.

* * *

siento mucho la gran demora que tuve pero no me olvido de ustedes ) y espero que uestedes tampoco de mi jajaja bye nos vemos muy pero muy pero muy pronto


	10. Juntos

Como ya deben saber lamentablemente Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y aunque ya llore por eso el recodarlo todavía lastima ¬¬ jejej

Lo sientoooooooo ... TT , en verdad lo siento mucho, siento haber demorado una eternidad y no pondré excusas solo muchas disculpas a la gente que lee este fic y pues agradecerles los reviews que me dejan son muy estimulantes para continuar y mejorar, bueno les dejo con este capi y espero que les guste haa me olvidaba .. lo siento de nuevo y mil veces mas, moveré cielo y tierra para subir mas rápido el siguiente yap

* * *

**SOLO AMIGOS**

_**CAPITULO X: JUNTOS **_

Kaoru inocente de los efectos que producía en kenshin, no entendía por que él había dejado de de brindarle tanto con sus caricias, sin darse cuenta ella deseaba más, pero no estaba segura si kenshin deseara lo mismo ya que lo veía tan pensativo, supuso que lo mejor era saber que es lo que tanto preocupaba a Kenshin, ya que su semblante le izo dar cuenta de que algo lo turbaba, y de que manera.

Kenshin te sucede algo?? – pregunto un tanto preocupada – quisiera que me contaras cuales son tus preocupaciones en este momento, deseo saber,.. deseo compartir todo contigo.

Kenshin al escuchar la voz de Kaoru abrió sus ojos, que en ese momento tenían como soberano al dorado intenso. Y la miro con mucho ímpetu, se dio cuanta que ella no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo y se sorprendió internamente de que hubiera alguien que lo conociera tanto y tan completamente, nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien capaz de mantener esa mirada con un ex asesino como era él y mucho menos que no le temiera como sucedía con Kaoru.

Deseas saber que es lo me preocupa Kaoru - pregunto acercándose mas a ella, hasta quedar tan pegados, dando la impresión que ni una aguja pasaría entre ellos

En estos momento es lo que mas deseo- dijo Kaoru sin bajar la mirada

Estas segura que es lo que mas deseas en estos momentos? por que mi preocupación tiene mucho que ver con lo que deseas y con lo que yo deseo – dijo acercándose hasta su oído, para luego susurrarle – por que lo que yo mas deseo es sentir la suavidad de tu piel – dijo mientras uno de sus dedos rozaba su mejilla, llevándolo hasta su boca – probar esos seductores labios - pasando el dedo sobre ellos – y besarlos hasta quedar completamente saciado, aspirar su exquisito aroma a jazmines hasta que mis pulmones ya no necesiten aire para respirar, sino solo ese dulce y particular aroma tuyo, sentirte entre mis brazos, sentirte completamente al lado mío – y diciendo esto la abrazo con posesión y ternura – pero también quiero complacer todos tus sueños y deseos, se que siempre soñaste con una ceremonia, como es lo normal, por eso creo mejor que hoy estemos lejos, no te confundas no es por ti es solo por mi, quiero hacer las cosas bien como tu te mereces,... más, puede ser... pero menos, jamás-

Kaoru comprendió lo que kenshin quería decirle y darle, pero fue solo hasta que el lo menciono que se percato de que todas aquellas nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones eran causadas por el creciente deseo que tenia hacia su querido Kenshin, y así sin pensarlo mas tomo la decisión "lo deseo" pensó completamente segura "y el me desea", ya no había nada mas que decir ellos se amaban ya lo sabían entonces no era necesario mas.

Kenshin – lo llamó dulce mente, este la alejo un poco y la miro con profundo deseo en sus ojos – mis sueño era que tu me amaras, que si sentías algo por mi te permitieras expresarlo y disfrutarlo, por que tu sabes que yo te amo, lo demás es solo adorno de nuestros sentimientos, para mi el estar contigo, el poder sentir y hacerte sentir completamente nuestro amor es algo que…. - y tomando fuerzas para evitar un sonrojo que no pudo ocultar dijo – siempre soñé – y un brillo nuevo apareció en sus ojos

Kaoru- kenshin estaba sorprendido de que ella le dijera eso, sabía muy bien cuan tímida y recatada era para esas cosas, pero el echo que ella le diera de alguna manera permiso para cumplir su sueño, que sin saberlo compartían, era cosa de valor, y Kenshin admiraba ese inocente valor de la persona que seria su mujer esa noche, por que el no esperaría ya que sabía que ella tampoco quería esperar – que conveniente que justo en este momento tanto Yahiko como Sanosuke no se encuentren en el Dojo – termino diciendo con una seductora sonrisa acompañada de su penetrante mirada.

Si – dijo Kaoru que sin darse cuenta mordió ligera y fugazmente su labio inferior, haciendo que este se tornara rojo, provocando más al rurouni.

No sabes lo ingenuamente sensual que eres – le dijo mientras su rostro se acercaba lentamente a los labios de su amada – no sabes que esa puede ser un arma de doble filo- le dijo mientras sus labios se rozaban con los de ella.

Así?? – dijo ella mientras se formaba un sonrisa en sus labios – por que? – pregunto curiosa y divertida

No es evidente, tú despiertas en mi, sentimientos y sensaciones guardadas mucho tiempo, eso para ti es peligroso… Kaoru – dijo sin terminar de cerrara el beso, pero deseándolo mas que nunca.

Bueno, tú sabes que me encanta el peligro, y que como maestra del estilo Kamiya Kashin, sé defenderme muy bien, eso te lo aseguro.

Eso espero – dicho esto la beso dulce y exigentemente, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que en el se revolvían para que ella pudiera sentirlos y así contagiárselos.

El beso parecía interminable y Kaoru ahora con mas experiencia se acoplaba perfectamente a los exigentes deseos de Kenshin, le permitía explorar su boca, sentir su esencia y su ser, no quería que terminara nunca, pero lamentablemente era necesario respirar, separándose solo lo suficiente y así poder tomar aire Kenshin, aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar a Kaoru en sus brazos, ella que mantenía los ojos cerrados por el intenso beso que recibió se sorprendió al sentirse en el aire, ella miro a Kenshin y recibió como respuesta una seductora sonrisa y otro largo beso que la dejo sin aliento, cuando volvió a sentir que Kenshin interrumpía el beso lo miro y esta ves sus ojos mostraban un brillo mas profundo que con la extrañamente repentina oscuridad hacia que se notara mas, cuando Kaoru se percato bien de donde se encontraba, apareció un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kenshin... estamos en tu cuarto – se atrevió a decir.

Kaoru- la llamo Kenshin – necesito que me digas si en verdad deseas esto tanto como yo o si prefieres que las cosas ocurran de otra manera, no deseo hacerte daño.

Kenshin, te amo eso ya lo dije, no hay otra cosa mas en el mundo que necesite, excepto sentir que esto es real

Tras oír esto Kenshin beso a Kaoru sin impedir que su boca paseara por el suave y cremoso cuello que ella poseía, robándole más de un suspiro, él sentía que no podría resistir, pero era consiente de la inocencia de la mujer que tendría esa noche en sus brazos, ella es pura y eso le daba cierto temor, pero también lo animaba a compartir, sentir y experimentar sentimientos de deseo mutuo.

Sus traviesos labios llegaron hasta el hombro que destapo lentamente sin dejar de besarlo, tomo con sus manos los hombros de Kaoru, el sabía perfectamente que lo único que le impedía ver el cielo era una sola prenda, pero no se atrevió a deshacerse de ella por completo aunque ganas no le faltaban, no deseaba asustar a Kaoru pero quería que su primera vez fuera un hermoso y vigoroso recuerdo.

Kaoru sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho, deseaba sentir el endurecido y musculoso pecho de Kenshin, que siempre mostraba él por la forma de sus ropas , nunca lo había admitido pero deseaba sentir el musculoso y formado pecho, cuando se dio cuenta de que Kenshin titubeaba, supo que era hora de que ella actuara, sin previo aviso metió sus manos entre sus ropas, primero alrededor de la cintura estuvo fugazmente ahí sintiendo como la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba, se aparto ligeramente e izo que sus manos se movieran libres por su pecho y espalda, sintiendo su piel, sintiéndolo a él; las llevo hasta sus hombros e izo deslizar lentamente su ropa, solo guiándolas medio camino con sus manos, el resto se deslizo sola, permitiendo que Kaoru observara completamente el musculoso y buen formado torso de Kenshin.

Kenshin sintió repentinamente las sedosas manos de Kaoru en su cintura, no supo que hacer así que la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, cuando se dio cuenta ella ya le había despojado de la parte posterior de su ropa, ahora ella lo miraba con mucha intensidad en sus ojos y con un hermoso sonrojo que no demoro en parecer, Kenshin acerco su quijada al hombro de Kaoru e izo el ademán de querer abrazarla, pero para sorpresa de ella, empezó a desatar lentamente el único nudo que sujetaba su única ropa , cuando termino lo deslizo suavemente haciendo que este terminara en el suelo, hecho esto lo que izo fue abrazarla, deseaba verla, pero mas que nada en ese momento deseaba sentirla sin nada que estorbara, Kaoru acepto gustosa el abrazo y condujo a sus mano a su cintura para juntarlas alrededor de ella, estuvieron unos minutos así en la oscura habitación en silencio, con sus cuerpos juntos disfrutando del roce de sus pieles, permitiendo hacer eterno ese momento que tanto tiempo esperaron para poder vivir.

Kaoru como un acto de dulzura, beso delicadamente el torso desnudo de Kenshin, que la sentir sus suaves labios en su piel no pudo mas que reclamarlos junto a su boca, la beso sin romper el abrazo, la recostó suavemente en el futón, fue en ese momento en que se alejo de ella para poder verla en todo su esplendor, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus ojos brillaban al ver tanta hermosura en una sola mujer, en su mujer, Kaoru sentía la intensa mirada de Kenshin en su cuerpo desnudo, pero ella sabia que él podía ver hasta su alma, se sentía desnuda, pero no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma, su ser.

Kenshin deseaba que Kaoru terminara lo que había comenzado, así sabiendo que ella era tímida tomo delicadamente sus manos y las beso con pasión llevándolas suavemente a la parte inferior de su ropa.

termina de hacer lo que empezaste – dijo en un susurro ronco –

Pero yo …- intento excusarse una avergonzada Kaoru

Por favor Kaoru – dijo en tono suplicante

Kaoru aunque avergonzada empezó a desatar el nudo del pantalón, lo izo lentamente intentando no parecer tan torpe, cuando por fin los dos quedaron expuestos a sus miradas Kaoru supo que jamás se arrepentiría de esto y que estaría con Kenshin en todo momento y lugar.

Compartiremos, todo – le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin – de hoy en adelante nuestro presente, pasado y futuro se mezclara, para formar parte de nuestra nueva vida juntos, nos convertiremos en amigos, amantes, compañeros para toda la vida, no es así Kenshin?

Es algo que anhelé desde le momento que te vi y es algo que pienso cumplir.

Terminando de decir esto Kenshin beso con pasión a Kaoru que entre abrió los labios como respuesta, confirmando lo que su cuerpo expresaba, que deseaba a Kenshin cerca, cada ves mas cerca, él dejo que sus ansiosas manos pasearan por las delicadas curvas y largas piernas de ella, se detuvo alrededor de los hermosos montes de nieve con olor jazmín que eran sus pechos, beso uno delicadamente dándose cuenta que Kaoru reaccionaba abiertamente a esta caricia, lo tomo con la palma de la mano, después busco con sus labios los de Kaoru, aguantando con besos profundos y seguidos los gemidos que emitía, mientras su otra mano tomo el pecho restante, acariciando los dos suavemente sintiendo su perfección, de repente se dio cuenta que Kaoru empezaba ha hacer su exploración en su cuerpo, cosa que le provocaba ligeros escalofríos y lo estimulaba mas de lo que Kaoru creía, pero el deseo de no hacerle daño y de controlarse le daba la fuerza necesaria, para preocuparse mas en que ella sintiera mucho esa noche asegurándose así de que, esa, no seria la única noche.

Después de explorar sus cuerpos mutuamente Kenshin delicadamente tomo las manos de Kaoru juntando sus palmas y entrelazando los dedos, izo que Kaoru estirara las manos completamente las llevo hasta arriba de su cabeza y deslizo sus manos por el camino de sus brazos hasta llegar a los hermosos pechos que mostraban excitación desde hace un buen rato, los tomo cuidadoso, dio un beso en cada uno de los montes levanto la vista para ver a su amada y ella solo se dejaba llevar no hacia nada, mas que disfrutas, Kaoru tenia los ojos cerrados las mejillas rosadas y el labio inferior sensualmente mordido, sin contar con la pequeña capa de sudor que apareció en su cuerpo haciendo que este brillara al luz de la luna, único testigo de lo que acontecía esa noche entre ellos, volvió a juntar sus manos con las de ella entrelazando los dedos y suavemente le susurro.

Kaoru, confía en mi

Kenshin... yo ...confío en ...en ti – dijo Kaoru con clara dificultad – por favor no te preocupes ... tanto.

Y así sin mas Kenshin se unió a Kaoru quien no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido, pero fue totalmente opacado por el beso lleno de ternura que le proporciono su rurouni y entre este las palabras te amo salían sin cesar de sus labios y los mas importante para Kaoru sin titubeos y sin temor

te amo... te amo tanto Kaoru ... no te imaginas cuanto te amo ...- decía el rurouni mientras sus cuerpos se fundían una y otra ves, encajando como piezas de rompecabezas, uno con el otro.

Kenshin ..yo también te amo ...y te amare por la eternidad – dijo Kaoru no pudiendo evitar sentir una fuerte oleada de calor en su cuerpo, que tembló completo, en auto reflejo se abrazo a su amante con todas sus fuerzas y no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima traviesa, que el rurouni no paso desapercibida.

Kaoru... – dijo el rurouni que junto con ella había llegado al cielo – te hice daño?.

No ... tu jamás me haces daño – dijo Kaoru, que ahora descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kenshin

Entonces por que lloras amor? – preguntó todavía preocupado

Como??... yo no estoy llorando, yo estoy muy alegre eso es todo – dijo Kaoru que ahora mostraba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro – dime Kenshin ... tu estas alegre?? – pregunto curiosa

Estoy tan alegre que ...

Que? – pregunto Kaoru

Que podría repetir esto eternamente, claro .. pero si es solo contigo – dijo besando a Kaoru y cubriéndola con la sabana que ahí había.

Kaoru acepto el beso gustosa y seductoramente, incitando al rurouni nuevamente.

sabes yo también podría repetirlo – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Y así esa noche tanto Kaoru como Kenshin disfrutaron de la mutua cercanía, todo lo que pudieron, ya que no sabían cuando volverían a estar así de juntos, de unidos, por lo menos hasta después de informar de la nueva relación a los miembros de esa extraña pero unida familia de la cual los dos formaban parte.

* * *

Se acerca el final ... huuuuuuu que pasara?, alguien sabe ¿?? Yo no jejeje gracias a todos por leer este fic 


End file.
